Halb Trost, halb Entschuldigung
by Hui-Buh
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorüber. Remus Lupin hat in seiner Gefangenschaft bei den Todessern Schreckliches erlebt, aber Harry und Ginny tun ihr Bestes, um ihn wieder aufzurichten. Warnung: Rape, Slash. Pairings: GWHP, RLSS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die auftretenden Figuren gehören JK Rowling und ihrer Rechtsabteilung – habe sie mir nur kurz ausgeliehen. Alle Rechte an der Peer-Gynt-Suite liegen bei Edvard Grieg und seinen Erben.

Allgemeine Information/Warnung: Diese Geschichte berücksichtigt alle bisher erschienenen Harry-Potter-Bände. Sie enthält Schilderungen von Gewalt/Folter, unfreiwilligem Geschlechtsverkehr und Homosexualität. Wer damit ein Problem hat, sollte nicht weiterlesen.

Reviews sind das Brot des Künstlers – bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung zu dieser Geschichte! Tausend Dank schon mal im Voraus!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Halb Trost, halb Entschuldigung**

**1. Kapitel: Finsternis**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finsternis, fast greifbare Finsternis umhüllte den nackten Körper von Remus Lupin. Die Decken hatte er längst heruntergestrampelt. Ein feuchter Schweißfilm überzog seine gebräunte Haut. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in raschen Intervallen, und immer wieder warf er seinen Leib ruhelos von einer Seite des Bettes zur anderen.

Ein heimlicher Beobachter hätte mit Leichtigkeit feststellen können, dass Lupin in einem quälenden Alptraum gefangen war. Aber niemand war hier, um ihn aufzuwecken. Und so hielt ihn der Schlaf mit seinen kühlen Traumfingern fest und forderte ihn auf, sich all dessen zu erinnern, was er so gerne von sich gedrängt hätte.

In seinem Traum lag Remus wieder in dem kalten Raum. Die Luft hier roch feucht und modrig. Und hätte nicht ein menschliches Ungeheuer seine Augen verbunden, hätte er die weißen Schimmelflecken an den Wänden auch sehen können.

Doch Lupin war zu Blindheit verdammt. Und obwohl er nur träumte, war alles um ihn herum schwarz. Es war ein merkwürdiger Traum aus Geräuschen, Gerüchen und vagen Gefühlen, die ihm seine empfindliche Haut mitteilte. Es war wieder wie damals. Wie vor sechs Monaten.

In seinem Traum hörte Remus wieder das knarrende Geräusch, wenn die Tür geöffnet wurde. Es klang nach rostigem Metall. Er konnte auch wieder das Lachen seiner Peiniger hören. Er konnte das Holz der Pritsche fühlen, auf der er bäuchlings lag. Er konnte die klamme Feuchte des Verlieses spüren, die eine Gänsehaut auf seinem nackten Körper hinterließ. Wie vor sechs Monaten.

Mit einem verzweifelten Schrei befreite sich Remus Lupin aus seinem Alptraum. Er riss die Augen weit auf. Und als er erkennen konnte, dass er fähig war zu sehen, dass dies sein Zimmer im Grimmauld Place Nr. 12 war, beruhigte sich sein hämmernder Puls langsam wieder.

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und nur ein rötliches Schimmern im Glas der Fensterscheiben verriet Remus, dass ein neuer Tag unmittelbar bevorstand. Er fuhr sich mit zittrigen Fingern durch sein verschwitztes Haar. Ächzend hievte er seine müden Knochen über den Bettrand. Seine Sehnen surrten protestierend unter der leicht feuchten Haut.

In den letzten sechs Monaten war Remus Lupin regelmäßig um Hilfe schreiend aus diesem Alptraum erwacht. Es war immer derselbe Traum. Eine grausame Erinnerung. Und an jedem neuen Morgen hatte Remus erkannt, dass er sich in Sicherheit befand. Es bestand keine Notwendigkeit mehr, sich die Stimmbänder wund zu brüllen. Im Hause seines verstorbenen Schulfreundes hatte er eine neue Heimat gefunden.

Und wie an jedem Morgen des vergangenen halben Jahres bewegte Remus sich auch nun unter die Dusche, um die Traumbilder abzuwaschen. Doch es gelang nie. Wie eisigkalt oder brühendheiß er das Wasser auch stellte, die Erinnerungen blieben. Wie oft Harry ihm auch freundlich versicherte, dass er hier willkommen sei, die Erinnerungen blieben. Wie herzlich und fürsorglich Ginny ihm doch Kaffee, Kekse und Schokolade brachte, um ihn zu trösten, die Erinnerungen blieben. Und der Schmerz.

Remus Lupin ließ das Wasser kühl auf seinen erhitzten Kopf prasseln, aber es half nicht. Acht Monate waren eine lange Zeit gewesen. Und Remus konnte gar nicht verhindern, dass er sich nun im Detail an all das erinnerte, was passiert war.

Nach Dumbledores Ermordung vor inzwischen drei Jahren hatte sich Voldemort zunächst eine Weile bedrohlich ruhig verhalten. Überall in der Zaubererwelt war zu spüren gewesen, dass dies nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war – der finale Kampf musste unmittelbar bevorstehen. Jeden Tag hatte der Phönixorden die endgültige Konfrontation zwischen weißer und schwarzer Magie erwartet. Und dann war doch alles anders gekommen. Subtiler.

Voldemort hatte seine Todesser immer aufs Neue ausgesandt. In ganz Großbritannien waren Hexen und Zauberer spurlos verschwunden. Keiner hatte gewusst, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand hatte sich die magische Welt die schlimmsten Phantasiegebilde zusammen gesponnen, was Voldemort den Entführten antat. Remus Lupin hatte damals kein Wort davon geglaubt. Doch sehr bald war er eines Besseren belehrt worden.

Lupin war unvorsichtig gewesen. Er war durch das nächtliche London spaziert – vom Ministerium zum Grimmauld Place. Er hatte den Spätsommerabend so herrlich gefunden, dass er beschlossen hatte zu laufen, statt das Flohnetzwerk zu nutzen. Ein fataler Fehler, wie sich bald darauf herausgestellt hatte.

Sie waren aus der Dunkelheit erschienen. Es war nicht einmal zum Kampf gekommen. Sie hatten Lupin umzingelt, den Zauberstab entwendet. Sie hatten ihn in eine finstere Seitengasse gezogen. Er hatte nichts erkennen können als das Weiß ihrer Masken unter den schwarzen Kapuzen. Sie hatten auf ihn eingeprügelt. Sie hatten ihn gefesselt. Wortlos. Ein stummer Fluch hatte verhindert, dass er schreien konnte. Dann waren seine Augen verbunden worden. Remus hatte das unangenehme Gefühl einer Apparation im Bauch gespürt. Ein dumpfer Schlag gegen seinen Kopf war erfolgt. Und dann war da eine ganze Weile süßes Gar-Nichts.

Als Remus wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, war er in diesem muffigen Raum gewesen. Kalt. Nass. Faulig. Er hatte nackt auf der rauen Holzpritsche gelegen, das Gesicht nach unten, die Beine weit gespreizt und die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt. Wenn Remus damals gewusst hätte, dass er in dieser Position die meiste Zeit der nächsten acht Monate zubringen würde, hätte er sich damals schon ein kurzes und schmerzloses Avada Kedavra gewünscht.

Seine Augen waren immer noch verbunden gewesen. Und wenn Remus damals gewusst hätte, dass sich dieser Zustand in den nächsten acht Monaten nicht ändern würde, hätte er damals einfach den Verstand verloren.

Und dann waren sie gekommen. Zu Blindheit und Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt hatte er ihnen zur Verfügung stehen müssen. Schmerz. Scham. Sie hatten gelacht, ihn bespuckt, verprügelt, mit glühenden Eisen verstümmelt, doch das war längst nicht das Schlimmste gewesen. Wieder und wieder war er von ihnen genommen worden. Wie ein Stück Fleisch. Lupin konnte sich daran erinnern wie seine mentale Verfassung von Schock über Resignation zu akuter Todessehnsucht gewechselt war.

Der grobe Hanf seiner Fesseln hatte das Fleisch seiner Handgelenke bis auf den blanken Knochen heruntergescheuert, weil er versucht hatte, sich loszumachen. Manchmal hatte Remus die Fistelstimme Greybacks erkennen können. Und bevor sich die Macht von Greybacks Geschlecht gewaltsam in seinen ausgemergelten Körper drängen konnte, war aus Remus' Magen stets in einem heißen Schwall die saure Galle heraufgestiegen. Für jedes verbotene Erbrechen war Remus mit einem neuen perfiden Spielzeug bestraft worden.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr all der wahnsinnigen Dinge entsinnen, die sie mit ihm getan hatten. Das meiste, was sie in seinen gequälten Körper eingeführt hatten, war wohl menschlichen Ursprungs gewesen. Doch da waren noch andere Dinge gewesen, und Remus hatte sich oft gefragt, ob er dankbar sein sollte, dass er nicht hatte sehen können, was sie da mit ihm taten. Aber er hatte es gespürt. Er hatte sein eigenes frisches Blut gerochen. Und immer noch fühlte er sich durchbohrt. Ein halbes Jahr Zeit hatte keine seiner psychischen Wunden geschlossen.

Immer wenn Remus sich fragte, wie er all das ertragen hatte, musste er an das Ritual denken. Im Stillen hatte Remus es als seinen Kalender bezeichnet. Denn als das Ritual sich immer wiederholte, hatte er beschlossen, dass wohl ein Tag vergangen sein musste, wenn es wieder zum Ritual kam.

Beim ersten Mal war es merkwürdig gewesen. Remus hatte vor Schmerzen kaum noch klar denken können. Er hatte sich gefühlt, als hätte jemand sein Innerstes nach außen gezerrt und danach genüsslich zerrissen. Erbärmlich hatte er gezittert und gefroren. Aber die Tränen, die er in den Stoff der Augenbinde vergossen hatte, waren heiß gewesen. Und er hatte geglaubt, dass es nun vorerst vorbei wäre. Doch dann hatte sich knarrend die Tür zu seinem Verlies geöffnet.

Das Ritual hatte begonnen. Damals hatte Remus noch nicht gewusst, dass es ein Ritual werden würde. Doch es hatte sich daraufhin jeden Tag wiederholt – immer auf die gleiche Art und Weise. Und Remus hatte irgendwann dem Ritual entgegengefiebert, es herbeigesehnt. Es war zu seinem Hoffnungsschimmer geworden. Zu seinem einzigen Halt in seiner finsteren Gefangenschaft.

Es war immer das gleiche Prozedere gewesen. Das Türöffnen. Dann ein paar schnelle Schritte. Diese Schritte waren immer leicht und leise gewesen, ganz anders als die plumpen, schweren Stiefel seiner Peiniger. Und Remus wusste mit Sicherheit, dass dieser einzelne Unbekannte zu keiner anderen Zeit und zu keinem anderen Zweck als der Durchführung des Rituals in seine Zelle gekommen war.

Danach hatte immer die Musik angefangen. _Peer-Gynt-Suite_. Remus hatte sich beim ersten Mal verhöhnt gefühlt durch die hoffnungsvolle Melodie der Ouvertüre. _Morgenstimmung_.

Edvard Griegs Musik hatte alle anderen Geräusche in der Kammer übertönt. Dadurch auch um sein Gehör betrogen, war es für Remus jedes Mal ein kleiner Schreck gewesen, wenn diese rauen Finger ihn berührt hatten. Es war eine bestimmte Geste, an die sich Remus wohl bis zum Ende seines Lebens erinnern würde. Die fremde Person hatte schweigend ihre kalten Finger nach Remus' gefesselten Händen ausgestreckt. Einen kurzen Moment drückte die unbekannte Hand kurz die von Remus – in einer Geste, die halb Trost und halb Entschuldigung gewesen war. Und je länger Remus inhaftiert und gefoltert worden war, desto inniger hatte er diese Berührung herbeigesehnt. Den sanften Druck dieser dünnen, beanspruchten Hand. Die beruhigende Neutralität des glatten Metalls eines schlichten Ringes an einem der langen Finger.

Der nächste Teil des Rituals hatte immer aus einem einfachen Wärmezauber bestanden, aber Remus war sich sicher, dass der Unbekannte seine Beschwörung niemals laut ausgesprochen hatte. Und die folgende Phase des Rituals war von solcher Vorsicht und Fürsorge geprägt gewesen, dass es Remus jedes Mal verwirrend daran erinnert hatte, dass die Welt noch aus mehr als Schmerz und Erniedrigung bestand.

Der fremde Mann – und Remus war überzeugt, dass es ein Mann gewesen sein musste – begann mit der Waschung. Diese Momente hatten für Remus mit der Zeit eine Heiligkeit entwickelt. Eine Salbung. Remus hatte an dem Mann immer einen leichten Geruch von Erde wahrgenommen, aber mit Beginn der Salbung war diese Note in den Hintergrund getreten. Remus war der würzige, schwere Duft von Kräutern, Alkohol und Seife in die Nase gestiegen.

Der Fremde hatte seine Wunden versorgt, ihn von dem klebrigen Samen der anderen Todesser gereinigt, Remus' eigenen Kot und Urin wortlos beseitigt. Das Blut, die Exkremente und auch etwas von dem Schmutz auf Remus' gebrochener Seele hatte der Unbekannte hinweggespült. Er hatte ihn gewaschen – ohne Magie – mit einer tröstenden Hingabe, die Remus stets das Gefühl zurückgegeben hatte, ein menschliches Wesen zu sein. Und während die _Halle des Bergkönigs_ erklungen war, hatte der Fremde ihm immer ein stärkendes Mittel zu trinken gegeben. Manchmal, wenn Remus aus einem seiner quälenden Alpträume erwachte, glaubte er, den bitteren Geschmack der Medizin wieder auf seinen spröden Lippen zu haben. Und es gab ihm irrsinnigerweise Mut weiterzumachen.

Immer bevor der Unbekannte sich von dem zu Blindheit verdammten Remus verabschiedet hatte, hatte er mit seinen schlanken Fingern vorsichtig heilende Salben auf der verwundeten Haut und den alten Narben aufgetragen. Nach Vollmondnächten war es immer besonders schlimm gewesen. Die Todesser hatten den tobenden Werwolf mit einem Blindheitszauber belegt und immer eingeschlossen bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Am darauf folgenden Tag waren die Misshandlungen immer besonders schmerzhaft, besonders abartig, besonders zerstörerisch für Remus gewesen. Er war dann nie mehr gewesen als ein Sack voller Blut und Knochen. Und er hatte an diesen Tagen die Salben des Fremden besonders gebraucht.

Die Verabschiedung, das Ende des Rituals, war immer wie sein Beginn gewesen – nur in umgekehrter Reihenfolge. Remus hatte wieder den kurzen Druck der fremden Hand auf seinen eigenen gefesselten Händen gespürt. Diese einfache Geste wurde für Remus zum Licht am Ende des Leidenswegs. Eines Weges, der ihn geradewegs durch die Hölle geführt hatte. Halb Trost, halb Entschuldigung. Dann war die Musik verstummt, und Remus hatte sich plötzlich wieder sehr allein gefühlt. Schritte. Türenschließen. Stille.

Remus Lupin stellte das Wasser ab, das inzwischen eiskalt auf seinen Schädel strömte. Klatschnass trat er aus Duschkabine und wickelte sich in ein dunkelrotes Handtuch. Als er anschließend angezogen in sein Zimmer trat, war der neue Tag vollständig angebrochen. Durch die dünne Einfachverglasung der Fenster konnte er den Lärm des Autoverkehrs von der Straße deutlich hören. Sein Zimmer war sehr schlicht eingerichtet – und praktisch. Bilder oder sonstiger Firlefanz waren Remus inzwischen lästig. Die lange Zeit der Blindheit hatte seine Augen sensibilisiert – zu viele Eindrücke schmerzten.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen riss Remus aus seinem Gedankengefängnis. Sein Blick glitt unruhig zu der weißen Holztür seines Zimmers, und ihm wurde die Kehle eng, obwohl ihm doch hier keine Gefahr mehr drohte.

„Ja, bitte", krächzte Remus brüchig.

Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt, und das hübsche Gesicht von Ginny Weasley erschien – umrahmt von ihrem feuerroten Haar. Sie lächelte. „Guten Morgen, Remus", grüßte Ginny herzlich, „hast du gut geschlafen?"

Remus hatte ein halbes Jahr Zeit gehabt, seine Fähigkeit „Ja, keine Sorge" zu sagen, zu perfektionieren. Und obwohl er sich durchaus im Klaren darüber war, dass Ginny seine Antwort als das erkennen würde, was sie war – eine Lüge – brachte Remus es nicht über sich, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Es würde nichts ändern. Und bei dieser Lüge lächelte Ginny immer so besonders milde, dass es Remus' weidwunde Seele mit einem Hauch von Heimat erwärmte.

„Kommst du nach unten, Remus?", fragte Ginny da wie an jedem Morgen, „ich habe Kaffee für uns gemacht."

Remus nickte und folgte der jungen Frau ins Erdgeschoss. Harry schien wie so oft noch zu schlafen. Seine Ausbildung zum Auroren kostete ihn viel Kraft, und obwohl der junge Mann erst in seinem zweiten Ausbildungsjahr war, machte er eine Nachtschicht nach der anderen. Ginny hingegen besuchte seit Kurzem eine Muggel-Universität in London, um sich dort dem Studium verschiedener Sprachen zu widmen. Remus liebte inzwischen die Abende am Kamin, wenn sie ihm und Harry französische Gedichte vorlas.

In der Küche der Black-Villa war es warm und gemütlich, aber seit seiner Gefangenschaft war es Remus eigentlich immer und überall zu kalt. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie schockiert die Heiler von St. Mungo über seine Erfrierungen gewesen waren, nachdem man ihn endlich befreit hatte.

Remus nahm seine geblümte Kaffeetasse und setzte sich schweigend an den Küchentisch. Acht Monate hatte es gedauert, bis sie ihn endlich gefunden hatten. Man hatte ihm erzählt, dass er der einzige überlebende Gefangene gewesen wäre. Man hatte ihm gesagt, er hätte Glück gehabt. Und Remus hätte daraufhin den Sprecher dieses dummen Satzes beinahe in Stücke gerissen.

Wieder tief in seine Gedanken versunken, trank Remus von dem dampfenden Gebräu. Es war schwarz, süß und stark – wie er es mochte. Harry war es gelungen, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und Voldemort zu bezwingen. Liebe war der Schlüssel gewesen. Und man hatte Remus gesagt, dass der Kampf anders hätte enden können, wenn Harry nicht von seinen Freunden und seiner Geliebten begleitet worden wäre.

Direkt nach dem Sieg des Lichts über die schwarzmagische Brut war Remus befreit worden. Harry hatte Remus später erzählt, dass einer der Todesser den Auroren den Tipp mit Voldemorts Versteck gegeben hätte. Mehr als einmal hatte Remus sich gefragt, ob dieser Verräter sein salbender Schutzengel gewesen war. Doch er hatte es niemals herausgefunden.

Ein hässliches Kratzgeräusch erregte Remus' Aufmerksamkeit. Er riss sich aus der Vergangenheit los und blickte zum Fenster. Ginny war bereits aufgestanden, um es zu öffnen. Hereingeflattert kam eine pummelige Eule mit klugen, graubraunen Augen. Sie ließ die neueste Ausgabe des _Tagespropheten_ mitten auf dem Esstisch fallen und flatterte zu einer Schale mit Kekskrümeln, die Ginny vor ein paar Tagen extra für das Tier aufgestellt hatte.

Ginny ließ das Fenster offen, und frische, unverbrauchte Luft strömte in die Black'sche Küche. Seit seiner Gefangenschaft hatte Remus den Geruch von frischer Luft zu schätzen gelernt. Die junge Frau setzte sich Remus gegenüber an den Tisch und zog die Zeitung zu sich heran.

„Soll ich dir erzählen, was es Neues gibt?", wollte sie freundlich von Remus wissen. Wie jeden Morgen nickte er zustimmend und beobachtete dabei die kugelrunde Eule, die mit jedem Kekskrümel feister zu werden schien.

„Hier ist ein Interview mit Tonks", berichtete Ginny wahrheitsgemäß, obwohl die roten Flecken auf ihren Wangen verrieten, dass ihr das Thema nicht behagte.

Remus seufzte. „Ist schon okay, Ginny", meinte er gelassen, „was erzählt sie denn?"

Remus wusste, dass Ginny und Harry das Thema ‚Tonks' mieden wie ein Fisch die Wüste, obwohl es Remus nicht wirklich etwas ausmachte über seine Exfreundin zu sprechen. Tonks war eben schlichtweg nicht mit dem Remus Lupin klar gekommen, der aus der Gefangenschaft zurückgekehrt war. Aber auch Remus hatte nicht wirklich irgendetwas gehabt, worüber er mit der lustigen, aufgeweckten Frau hatte reden können. Wenn sie zuvor schon unterschiedlich waren, dann trennten sie jetzt Welten. Remus war nicht mehr nach Scherzen, Lachen und Sorglosigkeit – da konnte Voldemort dreimal tot sein.

„Sie wird über das Ministerium befragt", erzählte Ginny, „was sie als Aurorin von den Plänen des Ministeriums hält, Zauberer magisch überwachen zu lassen, um jegliche schwarzmagische Energie sofort orten zu können."

„Und was meint sie?", fragte Remus recht desinteressiert.

„Du kennst sie ja. Sie meint, die Typen vom Ministerium sollten ihre Arbeit machen und einen Aurorenjob auch einem Auroren überlassen", antwortete Ginny heiter.

„Das passt zu ihr", entgegnete Remus, „aber sie hat schon Recht – einen Überwachungsstaat will hier niemand."

Tonks war ein vernünftiges Mädchen, das musste Lupin ohne Umschweife zugeben, aber er war nicht der richtige Mann für sie. Nach den Vergewaltigungen durch die Todesser waren ihm ihre Berührungen zuwider gewesen. Er hatte sie so oft vor den Kopf gestoßen, dass sie irgendwann aufgegeben hatte. Erstaunlich rasch hatte Remus ihren Sinneswandel damals gefunden, aber es war ihm recht gewesen. Er war des Kämpfens müde. Wenn Lupin nun an vertraute Berührungen dachte, hatten sie nichts mit Tonks zu tun und kaum etwas mit Sex. Er dachte nur an die Hand des Fremden, die ihn am Leben gehalten hatte.

Ginny Weasley und Harry Potter hatten Remus sofort nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Hospital bei sich aufgenommen. Obwohl beide augenscheinlich selbst noch recht unerfahren darin waren, zusammen zu leben, hatten sie Remus eine Art Familie gegeben. Und das Versprechen von Sicherheit. Tonks war zu Anfang oft gekommen, erst täglich, dann zweimal die Woche. Remus hatte die Aurorin nun seit drei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen.

„Die Todesser-Verhandlungen stehen unmittelbar bevor", fasste Ginny nun die Hauptmeldung auf der Titelseite des _Propheten_ zusammen, während die Eule immer noch fröhlich an einem Kekskrümel herum knurpste.

Remus lehnte sich auf dem blaulackierten Küchenstuhl zurück und nahm noch einen großen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse. Ginny lächelte ihn schwach an und stand auf. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid, das in einem adretten Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut stand. Remus versuchte, zurückzulächeln. Die junge Weasley ging um den Tisch herum, legte die Zeitung vor Remus ab und sagte leise: „Hier, Remus, falls du es selbst lesen möchtest."

Dann wandte sie sich der Theke zu und fing an, die benutzten Töpfe und Teller vom gestrigen Abendessen mit einigen Schwüngen ihres Zauberstabes zu reinigen. Remus wandte seine müden, braunen Augen von ihr ab und griff nach der Zeitung.

„Ich glaube, diese Gerichtsverhandlungen werden entsetzlich", wisperte Ginny einem besonders schmutzigen Teller zu. Zur Zustimmung nickte Remus mechanisch, dann begann er zu lesen.

_Gerechtigkeit für die Hinterbliebenen_

_Minister Scrimgeour gibt Startschuss für die Todesserschauprozesse_

_London. Übermorgen werden im Zaubereiministerium die Verhandlungen gegen die gefangenen Todesser beginnen. Der Wizengamot untersteht der Leitung von Minister Scrimgeour, der sich ein faires Urteil verspricht._

_Weltweit ist das Interesse sehr hoch an den Prozessen. Auch aus dem Ausland werden Hexen und Zauberer erwartet. Alle Verhandlungen stehen für die Öffentlichkeit offen._

_Bei den sieben Angeklagten handelt es sich um die Überlebenden aus dem inneren Zirkel von Sie-wissen-schon-wem, der vor einem halben Jahr (wir berichteten), von dem jungen Auror Harry J. Potter besiegt werden konnte. Seitdem warten die Todesser in Askaban auf ihren Prozess._

_Damit Sie, werter Leser, übermorgen auch mitreden können, hat der _Tagesprophet_ exklusiv für Sie die Angeklagten und die Verbrechen, denen sie verurteilt werden sollen, aufgeschlüsselt:_

_Carrows, Alecto: Körperverletzung, Mord, Vergewaltigung, Menschenraub, Verwendung verbotener Flüche_

_Carrows, Amycus: Körperverletzung, Mord, Vergewaltigung, Menschenraub, Verwendung verbotener Flüche_

_Dolohov, Antonin: Körperverletzung, Mord, Vergewaltigung, Menschenraub, Verwendung verbotener Flüche, Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt_

_Lestrange, Bellatrix: Körperverletzung, Mord, Menschenraub, Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt, Verwendung verbotener Flüche, Psychische Folter_

_Pettigrew, Peter: Körperverletzung, Mord, Vergewaltigung, Menschenraub, Verwendung verbotener Flüche, Durchführung verbotener schwarzmagischer Rituale, illegaler Animagus_

_Rookwood, Augustus: Verrat, Körperverletzung, Mord, Vergewaltigung, Menschenraub, Verwendung verbotener Flüche, Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt_

_Snape, Severus: Hochverrat, Körperverletzung, Mord, Verwendung verbotener Flüche, Brauen verbotener Tränke_


	2. Chapter 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Halb Trost, halb Entschuldigung**

**2. Kapitel: Dämmerung**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dämmerung, fast greifbare Dämmerung lag erdrückend in den Steingängen von Askaban. Die beiden Männer bewegten sich lautlos durch das Zwielicht. Auch wenn die Dementoren aus Askaban verschwunden waren und weder Harry Potter, noch sein Begleiter Remus Lupin, hier als Gefangene waren, vermieden sie es laut zu sein. In Askaban fiel niemand gern auf.

Als sie um eine weitere Ecke bogen, verfluchte Remus sich zum hundertsten Male selbst, dass er zugestimmt hatte, Harry zu begleiten. Er hatte erwartet, dass es ihm Genugtuung verschaffen würde, die gefangenen Todesser in ihren Zellen hocken zu sehen. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Die nackte Angst ergriff ihn mit jedem Schritt unbarmherziger. Sie zerrte mit ihren eisigen Klauen an Remus' schmuddeligem Anzug. Die Angst wollte ihn zwingen, sich zu erinnern.

Das Dämmerlicht, die feuchte Kühle, der Modergeruch, das gequälte Seufzen der Inhaftierten – all das brachte Remus gedanklich nur in seine Gefangenschaft, seine persönliche Hölle, zurück. Remus konnte die Angst der Gefangenen ebenso riechen wie damals den beißenden Gestank seiner eigenen Furcht.

Harry griff behutsam nach seinem Arm. Remus stellte erleichtert fest, dass es ihm gelang, Berührungen zu ertragen und nicht jedes Mal den Arm wegzureißen wie unter einem Peitschenhieb. Abgesehen von dem dumpfen Widerhallen ihrer Schritte war es in dem Gefängnis so still wie in einer Gruft. Remus hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, die Insassen würden hier lebendig begraben.

„Wir haben es gleich geschafft", flüsterte Harry, und das Mitleid, dass Lupin in seinen grünen Augen lesen konnte, war ihm genauso Qual wie diese alles zerfressende Angst.

„Ich bin in Ordnung", antwortete Remus mit rauer Stimme.

Harrys Hand blieb auf seinem Arm und beruhigte Remus wieder etwas. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Fauliges Wasser tropfte von den mächtigen Steinquadern der Decke. Buschiges Moos hatte sich in die Mauerritzen gezwängt. Die Fackelhalter an den Wänden waren leer, und nur ein paar vergitterte Schießscharten ließen das diesige Grau des Himmels ein. Licht konnte man es wahrlich nicht nennen.

Als Harry irgendwann gegen Mittag zu ihm und Ginny in die Black'sche Küche gekommen war, hatte er verschlafen ausgesehen und wenig erholt. Er hatte ihnen erzählt, dass das Ministerium jedem der Todesser einen Auror zu seiner persönlichen Bewachung an die Seite gestellt hatte. Harry hatte sich furchtbar aufgeregt, dass er deswegen gleich nach Askaban würde aufbrechen müssen.

Remus hatte nicht lange überlegt. Bevor er überhaupt erfahren hatte, zu wem Harry musste, hatte er vorgeschlagen, den jungen Mann zu begleiten. Harry hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, keinen von Remus' Wünschen auszuschlagen – dafür waren es viel zu wenige. Er hatte nur genickt, und dann waren sie aufgebrochen.

Der Gang endete in einer Sackgasse. An beiden Seiten des Korridors waren Zellentüren, doch die Stirnseite war glattes Gemäuer, wohinter vermutlich die See tobte. Die Überfahrt war schrecklich gewesen, und wenn Remus etwas mehr als Kaffee im Magen gehabt hätte, hätte er sich sicherlich über die Reling von seinem Frühstück verabschiedet. Doch er hatte durchgehalten, und nun waren sie doch tatsächlich hier. Auch Harry hatte auf dem Schiff ziemlich blass ausgesehen, aber nun zeugten nur noch seine zerzausten Haare von den heftigen Sturmböen.

Zielstrebig steuerte Harry auf die Rechte der beiden Zellen zu, die am Ende des Flurs lagen. Remus' Herz fing wild an zu schlagen. Sie waren tatsächlich da. Er konnte spüren, dass Harry den Griff um seinen Arm noch etwas intensivierte. Willenlos ließ es Remus geschehen. Sein Körper fühlte sich fremd an – zu unwirklich war die Situation. Gleich würde er einen Freund treffen. Einen Freund, der ihn gequält hatte wie ein Tier.

Peter Pettigrew saß auf dem Boden, dicht an der Gittertür. Seine Knie berührten die Stäbe, und mit den Augen tastete er rastlos den Fußboden ab. Er trug die übliche Gefängniskluft, die ihm aber mehrere Nummern zu groß war. Die langen Ärmel des Hemdes hatte Pettigrew mehrfach umgeschlagen. Niemand schien es für nötig gehalten zu haben, die Kleidergröße magisch anzupassen.

Remus schluckte trocken und schüttelte Harrys Berührung ab. Als Harry ihm gesagt hatte, dass der Todesser, für den er verantwortlich war, Peter Pettigrew sei, war es Remus kurz flau geworden, aber dann hatte er beschlossen, dass ihm die Konfrontation mit seinem ehemaligen Schulkameraden gut tun könnte. Eine Art Schocktherapie.

„Hallo Wurmschwanz", hörte Remus die Stimme von Harry wie aus weiter Ferne. Er versuchte vorerst, etwas im Hintergrund zu bleiben.

Der menschliche Haufen auf dem klammen Kerkerboden hob seinen Kopf an. Das schüttere Haar war nun vollständig ergraut und an mehreren Stellen büschelweise ausgefallen. Das pockennarbige Gesicht war schmutzig, doch die kleinen Augen glommen in einem stechenden Blau, dass Remus sogar im Zwielicht von Askaban erkennen konnte. Die Haut war eingefallen, gezeichnet durch Hunger und Entbehrung.

„Harry", grüßte Pettigrew sichtlich überrascht über seinen Besucher. Die Stimme war belegt von der langen Zeit des Schweigens.

Remus trat etwas näher an die Gitter heran, aus Harrys Schatten heraus. Und augenblicklich zeichnete sich auf dem hohlwangigen Gesicht Pettigrews furchtsames Erkennen ab. Bei genauerem Hinsehen fielen Remus die hellen Linien auf dem dreckigen Gesicht des Gefangenen auf. Tränenspuren. Zahllose Äderchen waren in den starren Augen geplatzt und färbten das Weiß rot. Pettigrew musste viel geweint haben.

„Remus, du bist ja auch hier", machte Pettigrew mit gurgelnder Stimme seiner Verblüffung Luft. Und am Flackern seines Blicks konnte Remus deutlich erkennen, dass Peter Angst hatte.

Harry sagte irgendwas, aber weder Remus noch Peter konnten verstehen, um was es sich handelte, denn ihre Augen waren völlig ineinander versunken. Jeder versuchte auf den Grund der Seele des anderen zu blicken. Aber alles was Remus sah, war das Geflecht blutiger Adern auf weißem Grund.

„Zur Hölle, Wurmschwanz", rief Harry da so laut, dass seine Stimme tausendfach in den Gängen widerhallte und sich dann irgendwo in den Tiefen Askabans verlor. Er schlug mit einer Hand gegen die Metallgitter der Zelle. Peter schreckte auf und wich dann zitternd etwas von den Gitterstäben zurück.

„Hör mir gefälligst zu, wenn ich mit dir rede", forderte Harry zornig. In seiner entschlossenen Körperhaltung erinnerte nichts mehr an den schüchternen Jungen, der er einst gewesen war. Remus wusste, dass Gnade eine Fähigkeit war, die sie alle im Krieg so gut wie verlernt hatten.

Pettigrew zitterte jetzt am ganzen Körper. Er hatte die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und die stummeligen Finger in seine eigenen Schultern gekrallt. Die eine Hand war völlig entstellt, denn die Prothese, die Voldemort für seinen Diener gefertigt hatte, war ihm bei seiner Verhaftung abgenommen worden. Als Ersatz dafür hatten die Heiler aus St. Mungo ihm seine missgebildete Hand wiederhergestellt. Pettigrews Kopf zuckte unkontrolliert hin und her – so als fiele es ihm schwer, gleichzeitig Remus Lupin und Harry Potter im Auge zu behalten.

Remus trat ganz nah an die Zelle heran und umschloss mit seinen schlanken Fingern die Metallstäbe, während Harry erneut die Stimme erhoben hatte: „Da ich nun endlich deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit habe, werde ich dich jetzt über das weitere Vorgehen informieren."

Pettigrew wiegte leicht mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück. Es war ein unheimliches Knacken von Wirbeln zu vernehmen. Remus stieg eindeutig der scharfe Gestank von altem Urin in die Nase.

„Das Ministerium hat mich zu deinem persönlichen Auror bestimmt", leierte Harry emotionslos die Weisungen des Zaubereiministeriums herunter, „ich werde also für deine Sicherheit und die Wahrung deiner körperlichen Unversehrtheit bis zu Prozessbeginn verantwortlich sein. Sollte es irgendwelche Probleme geben, bin ich dein Ansprechpartner von offizieller Seite. Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Ja", sagte Pettigrew schwach, sprach aber nicht weiter.

„Dann stell' sie", forderte Harry ungeduldig.

Auf einmal trat eine Veränderung in dem hässlichen Gesicht Pettigrews auf, die Remus vor Schock nach Luft schnappen ließ. Pettigrew grinste. Es war das diabolischste Grinsen, dass Remus je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Und auch Harry hatte es bemerkt.

„Stell' endlich deine Frage", forderte er daraufhin wütend, „oder ich wische dir dein dreckiges Grinsen persönlich aus der Visage."

Remus konnte nicht sagen, ob es ihn mehr schockierte, wie bösartig, wie durchtrieben Pettigriew sie anfeixte oder ob der kaltschnäuzige Befehlston Harrys und diese absolute Herzlosigkeit, dieser abgrundtiefe Hass, bei dem jungen Mann ihn in solche Panik versetzte. Sooft er Harry auch anders erlebte – liebevoll und fürsorglich – so sicher wusste Remus doch, dass der Krieg gegen Voldemort und die vielen Verluste, Harry von einem zornigen Jugendlichen in einen kalten Erwachsenen verwandelt hatten. Zu viele waren gestorben: James und Lily, der junge Diggory, Sirius, Hagrid und schließlich auch seine erste Liebe Cho Chang. Seit ihrem Tod war Harry nicht mehr derselbe Mensch.

„Was ist, wenn ich unschuldig bin?", fragte Pettigrew da scheinheilig.

Harry lachte kalt, und Remus' Stirn legte sich in ungläubige Falten. „Wie kannst du behaupten, unschuldig zu sein?", entfuhr es Remus, obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, nichts zu sagen.

Pettigrew fixierte ihn mit seinen verquollenen Augen. „Remus, mein Freund", säuselte er heuchlerisch, so gut es seine brechende Stimme zuließ, „du weißt doch am besten, dass ich unschuldig bin. Sirius hat uns nur benutzt."

Harry schlug wieder mit der Faust gegen die Gitter. „Schluss mit diesen Lügen", schrie er, aber die beiden anderen Männer beachteten ihn gar nicht.

„Peter, du warst mein Freund", sagte Remus matt, „ich verstehe nicht, wie du uns das alles antun konntest. James, Lily, Sirius und mir."

„Ich habe dir gar nichts angetan", behauptete Pettigrew, „hol mich hier raus, Remus, bitte."

„Nein", antwortete Remus schwach und ließ die Gitterstäbe los.

„Nein?", fragte Pettigrew und seine unterwürfige Freundlichkeit schlug von einer zur nächsten Sekunde in blanken Hass um.

„Nein", stellte da auch Harry klar, „du wirst übermorgen dein Urteil vor dem Wizengamot empfangen. Remus und ich haben keinerlei Einfluss auf deine Bestrafung, es hilft also nichts, uns bestechen oder umschmeicheln zu wollen. Deine Lügen kannst du bald Scrimgeour persönlich vortragen."

Pettigrew ließ pfeifend die Luft aus den Lungen entweichen. Remus musste seinen Blick abwenden. Er trat wieder näher an Harry heran, dessen Körperwärme ihm die Illusion von Schutz versprach.

„Und noch etwas", fuhr Harry nach einer kurzen Pause mit fester Stimme fort, „selbst wenn Remus oder ich dir irgendwie helfen könnten… Wir sind die letzten Menschen, von denen du Hilfe erwarten kannst, Wurmschwanz. Glaub mir, wenn ich die Möglichkeit bekäme, dein Urteil persönlich zu vollstrecken, ich würde keinen Moment zögern."

Pettigrew ließ seine eigenen Schultern los und kroch langsam wieder an die Zellentür. „So ist das also?", fragte er, während er zwischen jedem der Worte rasselnd atmete.

„Ja, so ist das", wollte Harry gerade seinen ganzen Zorn verbal auf Pettigrew abfeuern, aber Remus brachte ihn mit einem schlaffen Wink seiner Hand zum Schweigen.

„Peter", sagte Remus leise, und ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, stiegen ihm verzweifelte Tränen in die schönen, braunen Augen, „du hast uns alle verraten und verkauft. Erwartest du wirklich Absolution? Etwa von mir? Ich kann sie dir nicht geben."

Irrsinn schwang in Peter Pettigrews' Stimme mit, als er Remus seine Antwort entgegen schleuderte: „Wie undankbar von dir, Remus, dabei habe ich dich doch so gut behandelt, als du in der Gefangenschaft des dunklen Lords warst."

Ein kleines Pflänzchen mit dem Namen Hoffnung keimte in Remus' ausgebrannter Seele auf. „Du warst das?", fragte er atemlos.

Pettigrew nickte eifrig, und bei dieser Geste und einem Blick auf Peters Finger wurde Remus schmerzlich bewusst, dass dies nie und nimmer sein Schutzengel aus Voldemorts Kerker sein konnte. Die Hände des Fremden waren lang gewesen, feingliedrig. Pettigrews Hände waren speckig mit kurzen, verstümmelten Fingern. Er konnte es nicht sein.

Harry verfolgte verständnislos das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Männern, ohne etwas zu sagen. Remus schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf – einen kurzen Moment war es in der Dämmerung von Askaban wieder totenstill geworden. Doch dann zerschnitt Remus' Stimme scharf wie ein Messer das Schweigen: „Du bist es nicht gewesen, Peter. Du hast mir nie geholfen. Du hättest mich in diesem elenden Kerker verrotten lassen. Wahrscheinlich hast du dich selbst an all den Unaussprechlichkeiten beteiligt, die mir deine Todesser-Freunde angetan haben."

„Du hast es doch genossen, lieber Remus", sprach Pettigrew da mit gleicher Schärfe wie zuvor Lupin, „erinnerst du dich noch an die Sache mit dem Quidditchschläger und der Buttersäure? Das war ich, Remus, ich! Du hast gejault wie ein Welpe, es war geradezu possierlich und den Gestank allemal wert."

Mit jedem Wort von Pettigrew waren sowohl die Augen von Remus als auch die von Harry Potter immer größer geworden. „Was? Was?", stammelte Remus verzweifelt, bevor er sich in einem Strudel aus vergangener Gewalt und akuter Angst verlor.

Pettigrew fing an, ziemlich schäbig zu grinsen. Er sagte zwar nichts weiter, aber dies war auch absolut nicht nötig. Alle scheußlichen Erinnerungen stürmten wieder auf Remus ein. Er keuchte unterdrückt, wankte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und hielt sich den schmerzenden Schädel. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es dumpf. Wie gern hätte Remus die aufflackernden Emotionen unterdrückt, aber er fand keinen Weg hinaus. Die Spirale aus Grauen, Qual und Scham lockte ihn mit ihrem Horror des Nicht-Vergessen-Könnens.

„Du warst schon immer ein verdorbenes Luder", meinte Pettigrew süffisant, aber Remus hörte es gar nicht. In seinem Kopf schrie seine eigene Stimme vor erlittener Pein, und er konnte wieder das Geräusch vieler schwerer Stiefel vernehmen.

„Halt' dein verdammtes Maul", brüllte Harry, aber auch das nahm Remus nicht wirklich wahr. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, und diese Eiseskälte kroch wieder in seine abgetragenen Kleider. Er hörte wieder ihre Stimmen, ihr Grunzen, ihr Stöhnen, ihr Hohngelächter.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn drohend auf Pettigrew, der plötzlich erstaunlich beweglich war. Der Todesser wich in die hinteren Schatten seiner Zelle zurück. Doch auch wenn sein Grinsen nicht mehr sichtbar war, konnte Harry es noch deutlich spüren. Und Remus war weit weg in der Vergangenheit.

Harry wandte sich Remus zu, der schlotternd mit geschlossenen Augen im Mittelgang des Zellentrakts stand. Seine Zähne knirschten aufeinander. Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er nun mehr Angst um Remus haben oder mehr Hass für Pettigrew empfinden sollte. Es war egal. Er versuchte, Remus wieder zu vollem geistigem Bewusstsein zu bringen und schien daran zu scheitern.

Remus glaubte, Harrys beruhigende Einflüsterungen dicht an seinem Ohr zu spüren, aber immer wenn er versuchte aus seinen selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken auszubrechen und auf die Stimme zuzugehen, war da nichts mehr. Er glaubte, sanfte Hände auf seinen Armen zu fühlen, die ihn aus seinem grässlichen Tagtraum reißen wollten, aber immer wenn er sich von ihnen fortziehen lassen wollte, war da nichts als Leere.

Und immer wieder diese Stimmen, die ihn verspotteten, beschimpften, erniedrigten. Und immer wieder das Geräusch von nacktem Fleisch auf nacktem Fleisch. Das Knirschen der Stiefel. Das Surren einer Reitgerte in der Luft. Das Zischen von kochendheißem Metall auf nackter Haut. Remus drohte in diesem Meer aus Lauten zu ertrinken, zu ersticken, sich endgültig zu verlieren.

Plötzlich war da noch etwas anderes. Erst sehr leise, dann immer lauter, glaubte Remus Musik zu hören. Sie klang vage vertraut. _Morgenstimmung_. Heißer Atem verließ seine Lungen. Das Blut hetzte durch seine Venen. _Morgenstimmung_. Remus versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, sie ganz deutlich zu hören. Er versuchte zuzulassen, dass die Ouvertüre der _Peer-Gynt-Suite_ alle anderen schrecklichen Geräusche übertönen würde.

Mit der anschwellenden Musik traten plötzlich sehr konkrete Erinnerungen aus Remus' Gedächtnis in den Vordergrund. Da war wieder diese Berührung der rauen Hände des Fremden, das Metall des Fingerrings, das ihn groteskerweise tröstete. Sein Gehirn führte Remus zu der seltsamsten Begebenheit seiner Gefangenschaft. Eine Begebenheit, die sich in ihrer Absurdität noch von all den unaussprechlichen, sadistischen Grausamkeiten, die Lupin hatte erdulden müssen, abhob. Dieses eine Mal, wo das Ritual anders gewesen war.

Gedanklich war Remus wieder in seinem Kerker, weit weg von Askaban, Harry und dem Verräter. Er war wieder blind, nackt und gefesselt. Seine Verletzungen waren weniger schwer als in den Tagen zuvor, aber dennoch hatte er starke Schmerzen. Die Tür war geöffnet worden und der Fremde mit schnellen Schritten eingetreten. Das Ritual hatte mit dem zarten _Piano_ der _Peer-Gynt-Suite_ begonnen. Remus erinnerte sich, wie sich die inzwischen vertraute Hand auf seinen angefühlt hatte. Halb Trost, halb Entschuldigung.

Der Fremde hatte seine Wunden gereinigt, die Fäkalien entfernt und all den anderen Schmutz abgewaschen. Er hatte Remus' Schrammen und Schnitte mit heilenden Salben versorgt. Diese Berührungen waren von solch unbeschreiblicher Zartheit gewesen, dass es Remus bis heute wie ein Wunder erschien. Er hatte das Streicheln genossen und so sehr herbeigesehnt nach all der Qual. Und dann war das Unvorstellbare geschehen, dass Remus in all den Monaten immer krampfhaft versucht hatte zu verhindern. Es hatte ihn erregt.

Remus' Scham war grenzenlos gewesen. Er hatte sich selbst für ein krankes Monster gehalten, als er hatte erkennen müssen, dass all die sexuellen Perversionen der Todesser seinem Körper und seiner Seele noch nicht jegliches natürliche Empfinden abgewöhnt hatten. Panische Angst, der Fremde könne seine Erregung entdecken, hatte ihn ergriffen. Remus hatte befürchtet, das letzte bisschen Selbstachtung zu verlieren und den einzigen Menschen, der ihn am Leben hielt.

Natürlich hatte der Fremde die Erektion des vollkommen ausgelieferten Mannes bemerkt, aber seine Reaktion war so anders gewesen als Remus es sich vorgestellt hatte. Keine Schläge, kein Schreien, keine brutale Vergewaltigung und kein Spott. Der Fremde hatte wieder kurz nach Remus' gefesselten Händen getastet, und dieses eine Mal war es Remus so vorgekommen, als hätte der Unbekannte um Erlaubnis bitten wollen.

Remus erinnerte sich wieder lebhaft daran, wie er seinen stillen Helfer angefleht hatte, ihm nicht wehzutun, ihn nicht zu verachten. Er hatte sich entschuldigt, wieder und wieder für den Irrsinn, den sein Körper und sein Geist ersehnt hatten. Doch der Fremde hatte wie in den Monaten davor und all der Zeit danach einfach geschwiegen. Remus hatte die_ Halle des Bergkönigs_ gehört, als der Fremde auf die Knie gegangen war.

Weiche Lippen hatten sich schockierend angenehm um Remus' steifes Glied geschlossen, und sein Gebettel war ihm im Hals stecken geblieben. Warm, zärtlich und beschützend war der feuchte Mund des unbekannten Mannes gewesen. Die Zunge ein wenig rau, aber so vorsichtig als könne sie etwas verletzen. Anfangs hatte Remus versucht, sich gegen seine eigenen Gefühle zu wehren, aber der Fremde hatte sich dieser verstörenden Lust mit der gleichen Selbstverständlichkeit angenommen wie zuvor den Wunden, Narben und Hämatomen.

Irgendwann hatte Remus losgelassen. Er hatte das Gefühl genossen, dass dies hier nur für ihn geschah. In den ganzen acht Monaten war dieses eine, von der Norm abweichende Ritual der einzige Augenblick gewesen, in dem Remus so etwas wie Freiheit verspürt hatte. Und sein verzweifelter Orgasmus war trotz aller sexuellen Handlungen, zu denen er in der Gefangenschaft gezwungen worden war, ein einmaliges Erlebnis geblieben. Einen kurzen Moment lang hatte er all das Leid vergessen dürfen.

Immer noch glaubte Remus diese wundervolle Melodie zu hören. Doch plötzlich war da noch etwas anderes. Unverständliche Worte und Hände, die ihn schüttelten. Edvard Griegs bezaubernde Musik klang mit einem Mal seltsam verzerrt und fremd, irgendwie schief und so verdammt anders.

„Bitte, Remus, komm zu dir", hörte Remus irgendwann aus dem Gewirr von Geräuschen Harrys Stimme heraus.

„Was?", krächzte er heiser und schlug die Augen auf.

Besorgt ruhte Harrys Blick auf ihm, aber Remus war erleichtert, dass er wieder in die Realität zurückgefunden hatte. Er war nicht blind, und dies hier war sein Freund Harry Potter. Ein trügerisches Hochgefühl durchströmte Remus als er erkannte, dass es ihm erneut gelungen war, dem heraufziehenden Wahnsinn ein Schnippchen zu schlagen.

„Remus, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht", sagte Harry, „was war nur los mit dir?" In Remus' Ohren klang der junge Zauberer als habe man ihm eine tonnenschwere Last vom Herzen genommen.

„Ich…", wollte Remus zu einer wirren Erklärung ansetzen, als ihm auffiel, dass etwas anders war. Die Musik war noch da – leise und seltsam, mehr wie ein Fiepen, aber sie war noch da.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum und starrte in das Dämmerlicht der Gefängniszelle, die der von Peter Pettigrew gegenüber lag. Dieselben metallenen Gitterstäbe zerhackten den Raum dahinter in düstere Rechtecke. Auf dem klammen Steinboden lag eine mottenzerfressene Decke und ein Stück Brot. Ein Tonkrug für Wasser stand daneben.

Die Melodie setzte sich fort. Remus hörte nun _Solvejgs Lied_. Es war nur ein leises, ziemlich schiefes Pfeifen, aber Remus erkannte es dennoch. An der hinteren Zellenwand war die Schwärze noch eine Spur schwärzer. Jemand saß tatsächlich dort und pfiff Griegs Meisterwerk. Fassungslos versuchte Remus sich von Harrys beschützenden Händen zu befreien und näher an das Verlies zu treten. Er versuchte etwas zu erkennen, er wollte sehen, wer dort saß, aber die Schatten von Askaban waren lang und sogen jegliches Licht in sich auf.

„Nicht, Remus", bat Harry ihn eindringlich und hielt seinen geschwächten Körper noch fester, „es ist genug. Lass uns gehen."

Die Melodie verstummte, und Remus richtete seine blicklosen Augen wieder auf Harry. „Gehen?", echote er mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Ja, Remus, wir gehen", entschied Harry mit sehr entschlossener Sanftheit und führte Remus zurück in Richtung Ausgang.


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Halb Trost, halb Entschuldigung**

**3. Kapitel: Licht**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Licht, fast greifbares Licht streichelte sanft über das inzwischen vollständig ergraute Haar von Remus Lupin. Er trug sein bestes Hemd und saß zwischen Minerva McGonagall und Ginny Weasley im hoffnungslos überfüllten Verhandlungssaal des Zaubereiministeriums. Neben Ginny hatte eine unaufhörlich schnatternde Hermine Granger Platz genommen. Ihr Verlobter Ron hatte locker einen Arm um die junge Frau gelegt und diskutierte nun in der Verhandlungspause mit Dean Seamus über Quidditch. Auf der anderen Seite von McGonagall hing Sybil Trelawney mehr auf ihrem Stuhl als sie saß.

Die Todesserverhandlungen gingen verhältnismäßig rasch voran, sah man mal von den zahllosen Zwischenfällen ab, in denen aufgebrachte Hexen und Zauberer aus dem Publikum sich auf die Angeklagten stürzen wollten. Die Auroren hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, den pöbelnden Mob im Zaum zu halten. Mehr als einmal hatte Remus beobachten können, wie die Sicherheitskräfte haltlos weinende Menschen aus dem Saal entfernen mussten.

Die Verhandlungen der Gebrüder Carrows und die Dolohovs waren kurz und recht unspektakulär gewesen. Alle drei waren einstimmig zu lebenslanger Haft in Askaban verurteilt worden und hatten die Urteilsverkündung mit stoischer Ruhe zur Kenntnis genommen. Zwischenrufer aus dem Publikum hatten die Wiedereinführung der Todesstrafe gefordert, waren aber rasch zum Schweigen gebracht worden.

Der Auftritt von Bellatrix Lestrange hatte eine andere Qualität besessen. Die einzige angeklagte Frau war hoch erhobenen Hauptes von Kingsley Shacklebolt hereingeführt worden. Genüsslich hatte die schwarzhaarige Hexe jede ihrer Gräueltaten bis ins kleinste Detail beschrieben. Keinen der Anklagepunkte hatte sie von sich gewiesen – im Gegenteil, sie schmückte diese geradezu liebevoll aus. Zuschauer waren weinend aufgesprungen und hatten panisch den Saal verlassen. Auch Neville Longbottom war nach draußen gestürzt, aber die Türen hatten sich nicht schnell genug geschlossen, so dass Remus das charakteristische Würgen hatte vernehmen können, als Neville seinen Mageninhalt in der Vorhalle verteilte.

Bellatrix hatte keine Spur von Reue gezeigt. Sie hatte viel und kalt gelacht. Ihr Gesicht hatte die Kameras der Fotografen regelrecht gesucht. Scrimgeour und dem Wizengamot war gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als für diese uneinsichtige Wahnsinnige die Höchststrafe zu beantragen. Das Urteil hatte auf lebenslange Haft in Askaban gelautet – mit der Auflage, dass die Hexe ihre gesamten Erinnerungen in einem Denkarium abzulegen hatte, welches anschließend vernichtet werden sollte.

Diese Art der Bestrafung war mindestens so schlimm wie ein Dementorenkuss, das war Remus klar. Bellatrix Lestrange würde keine Erinnerungen mehr haben, keine Freunde, keine schönen Augenblicke und keine Identität. Nichts. Sie wäre dann mindestens eine so leere Hülle wie Barty Crouch Jr.

Nun war gerade Verhandlungspause, bevor die letzten drei Todesser ihre Strafen empfangen sollten. Die Menschen beruhigten sich langsam wieder. Die Reporter interviewten ein paar der Geschworenen und Minister Scrimgeour ließ sich für den _Tagespropheten_ ablichten. Der Verhandlungssaal war hell erleuchtet, und die hohen Wände warfen die unzähligen Stimmen der Anwesenden zurück wie ein Echo im Gebirge.

Remus hatte bei den Schilderungen der Missetaten von Dolohov und den beiden Carrows seine eigenen Erinnerungen in den hintersten Winkel seines Geistes verdrängt und war erstaunlich ruhig geblieben. Doch Peter Pettigrew wäre nach der Pause der nächste Angeklagte, und Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob er dies würde ertragen können.

Ginny hörte immer noch gebannt Hermine zu, die von ihrem Zaubertränke-Studium erzählte. An Lupins anderer Seite saß Minerva McGonagall steif wie ein Brett – auf Remus wirkte sie als hätte jemand sie ausgestopft. Einen Platz weiter prophezeite Trelawney jedem der Todesser einen siechenden und schmerzhaften Tod.

Ein lautes Gebimmel forderte alle Anwesenden auf, sich wieder auf ihre Plätze zu begeben. Die Reporter drängten sich dicht an die Absperrung, hinter welche sich Scrimgeour und die Geschworenen nun zurückzogen. Hermine und Ginny beendeten ebenso wie Ron und Dean ihre Gespräche und verdrehten sich die Hälse, um die Eingangstür in ihr Blickfeld zu bekommen. Remus starrte gebannt seine eigenen Hände an und wappnete sich mental für Pettigrews Verhandlung.

Im Gerichtssaal kehrte langsam wieder Ruhe ein, nachdem sich alle Zuschauer wieder hingesetzt hatten. Die Luft war stickig – in dem Raum waren einfach zu viele Menschen und zu wenig Sauerstoff. Scrimgeour klopfte mit einem kleinen Hämmerchen auf eine Holzplatte, und Remus sah auf. Angestrengt fixierte er den Zaubereiminister. Er versuchte das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Flügeltüren ebenso auszublenden wie die aufgebrachten Reaktionen der Anwesenden auf den eintretenden Angeklagten.

„Mörder!"

„Bestie!"

„Scheusal!"

„Hängt ihn auf!"

Scrimgeour klopfte erneut mit dem Hammer, und ein paar der Sicherheitsleute forderten einige der Schreihälse energisch zu Ruhe und Besonnenheit auf. Remus konzentrierte sich auf Scrimgeours ernstes Gesicht, doch trotzdem entging ihm aus dem Augenwinkel nicht, wie Pettigrew in gebückter Haltung den Mittelgang entlang schlich. Harry lief dicht hinter ihm, den Zauberstab kampfbereit erhoben.

„Keine Angst", hörte Remus Ginnys gefühlvolle Stimme flüstern. Er wandte seinen Blick von Scrimgeour ab und landete direkt in ihren warmen, blauen Augen.

„Ich schaffe das schon", flüsterte Remus zurück und versuchte zu lächeln. Vorsichtig tastete die junge Frau nach seiner Hand und drückte sie kurz behutsam. Remus mochte diese Berührung, sie erinnerte ihn an die Fürsorge des Fremden, obwohl diese kleine, zarte Frauenhand sich so ganz anders anfühlte.

Mit neuem Mut sah Remus wieder nach vorn. Harry stand neben Peter, der auf der Anklagebank vor dem Tribunal hockte und wild um sich blickte. Harry war die Anspannung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Scrimgeour verlas die Anklageschrift, und aus allen Ecken des Zuschauerraums wurden erneut die Forderungen nach der Todesstrafe laut.

„Bekennen Sie sich schuldig, Mister Pettigrew?", fragte der Minister irgendwann.

Der Saal hielt den Atem an. Pettigrew wand sich auf seinem Sitzplatz und kassierte einen mahnenden Blick von Harry. Remus atmete leise aus. Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren.

„Nein", antwortete Pettigrew da überraschenderweise, denn die Beweislast war erdrückend, „ich war nur ein Werkzeug. Ich habe nie wirklich zum inneren Kreis von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, gehört."

Das Publikum schrie wild durcheinander, und Scrimgeour musste eine ganze Weile mit dem Hämmerchen klopfen, bis wieder Frieden eingekehrt war.

„So, so", meinte Scrimgeour kalt, „nur ein Werkzeug?"

Remus konnte sehen, dass Pettigrew wieder auf diese ihm ureigene schleimige Art eifrig nickte. Ihm stieg der Geschmack von Galle in den Hals. Er wollte jetzt nicht über den Besuch bei Pettigrew in Askaban vor zwei Tagen nachdenken. Er wollte die schmutzigen Andeutungen vergessen, die sein ehemaliger Schulfreund gemacht hatte. Buttersäure.

„Die Geschworenen werden sich nun zur Beratung zurückziehen", verkündete Scrimgeour, und die Zauberer erhoben sich. Während sie den Saal verließen, flehte Pettigrew, er winselte und bettelte, greinte wie ein Säugling, wimmerte und betete.

Ginny lachte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, als Harry mit zornesrotem Gesicht und etwas, dass verdammt nach „Halt endlich die Schnauze" klang, den Todesser zum Schweigen brachte. Die Pressefotografen drängelten aneinander vorbei, um einen möglichst guten Fotowinkel auf Pettigrew zu bekommen. Remus fror.

„Sie werden ihn verurteilen", teilte Minerva Remus leise teilnahmslos mit, „das verspreche ich dir." Remus konnte kaum glauben, was er da hörte. Unsicher sah er seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin an. Sie war alt geworden. Die Zeit hatte tiefe Furchen um ihre wachen braunen Augen gegraben. „Ich verspreche es", sagte sie noch einmal in neutralem Tonfall, dann sah sie wieder zur Anklagebank.

„Danke", wisperte Remus heiser und wusste nicht einmal wofür. Sie nickte knapp.

Die Geschworenen kamen durch den Seiteneingang zurück in den Sitzungssaal, und ihre eisigen Mienen verrieten unzweifelhaft, wie ihr Urteilsspruch lauten würde. Pettigrew schien dies auch zu realisieren und fiel wieder in seine Litanei ein.

„Der Wizengamot ist zu einem einstimmigen Urteil gekommen", erklärte Scrimgeour feierlich, „wenn also keiner der Anwesenden mehr etwas für oder gegen den Angeklagten vorzubringen hat, werde ich jetzt das Urteil verlesen."

Er schwieg einen Moment. Und abgesehen von Pettigrews leisem Weinen war es im Raum so still wie in einer Gruft. Remus konnte erkennen, dass Scrimgeour seinen Blick mit der Schärfe eines Adlers über die Anwesenden schweifen ließ. Doch niemand meldete sich, um noch etwas vorzubringen.

„Der Wizengamot befindet hiermit den Angeklagten Peter Rodentus Pettigrew der Körperverletzung in sechsundzwanzig Fällen, des Mordes in acht Fällen, der Vergewaltigung in fünfzehn Fällen, des mehrfachen Menschenraubes, dem Verstoß gegen die Animagus-Meldepflicht, der Verwendung aller drei verbotenen Flüche und der mehrmaligen Durchführung verbotener schwarzmagischer Rituale für schuldig." Scrimgeour machte eine Atempause. Seine Augen glommen in diesem unangenehm stechenden Gelb. Pettigrew wimmerte vor sich hin. Und Remus dachte nur darüber nach, wie hoch wohl die wahre Zahl von Pettigrews Opfern war. „Das Urteil lautet auf lebenslange Haft in Askaban und Erinnerungsdeprivation."

„Nein!"

Pettigrews gellender Schrei peitschte durch die Luft, nur um sofort von Johlen und Beifall übertönt zu werden. Remus würgte an dem Kloß in seiner Kehle und schloss die Augen. Ginnys kleine Hand lag wieder beruhigend auf seiner eigenen. Die Rufe aus dem Publikum um ihn herum verschwammen zu einer Suppe aus undefinierbaren Geräuschen.

Pettigrew wurde fortgebracht. Um sein erbärmliches Leben flehend. Und Remus' Herz war erfüllt von Schmerz und Mitgefühl, obwohl er Hass empfinden sollte. ‚Nicht daran denken, nicht daran denken', forderte seine innere Stimme ihn immer wieder penetrant auf. Wie eine Schallplattenrille, in der die Nadel fest hängt.

„Ist hier noch ein Platz für mich?", hörte Remus da Harrys vertraute Stimme. Der Junge klang so unendlich müde. Remus öffnete die Augen, nur um festzustellen, dass Harry noch müder aussah als er klang. Ginny stand kurz auf, damit Harry sich hinsetzen konnte, dann machte sie es sich auf seinem Schoß bequem.

„Das hast du gut gemacht", lobte sie Harry aufrichtig, „wie ein ausgebildeter Auror."

„Ich hatte ja gar nichts zu tun", winkte Harry ab, „nur aufpassen, dass Pettigrew nicht abhaut oder einer der Zuschauer ihn sich vorknöpft."

Ginny lächelte, und zwei niedliche Grübchen gaben ihrem sommersprossigen Gesicht das gewisse Etwas. „Moody kann trotzdem sehr zufrieden mit seinem Schüler sein, finde ich", sagte sie stolz. Sie wuschelte durch sein dunkles Haar, und nun lächelte Harry ebenfalls.

„Ach, Ginny", antwortete er so leise, dass Remus es nur schwer verstehen konnte, „der alte Haudegen ist so beschäftigt mit dem Stargast, dass er sich Pettigrews Verhandlung gar nicht angesehen hat."

Ginny nickte wissend. „Snape wird doch keine Schwierigkeiten machen?", fragte sie mit einem Anflug von Sorge. Hermine klinkte sich von der anderen Seite in das Gespräch ein. „Professor Snape ist ein Mörder und Verräter, aber sein Stolz wird ihm verbieten, sich hier lächerlich zu machen", meinte sie überzeugt. Die anderen grummelten etwas Zustimmendes, und auch Remus war sich sicher, dass diese Einschätzung richtig war.

Snape. Stargast. Der Hochverräter. Mad-Eye Moody würde es genießen, Snape persönlich seinem Schicksal zu übergeben. Seltsamerweise empfand Remus gerade keinen Hass gegenüber dem Feind seiner Schulzeit. Er konnte niemanden hassen, den er nicht verstand. Niemand hatte je herausgefunden, warum Snape so gehandelt hatte. Und auch heute würden die Beweggründe keine Rolle spielen. Snapes Urteil war schon so gut wie unterschrieben.

Die Flügeltüren öffneten sich wieder, und dieses Mal sah Remus hin. Ein großer Mann mit dunkelblondem Haar und wilden grünen Augen wurde hereingeführt. Rookwood. Tonks war die verantwortliche Aurorin und sah heute außergewöhnlich seriös aus. Sie trug einen schwarzen Hosenanzug und einen hohen Pferdeschwanz. Ihr Gesicht war ernst und konzentriert.

Remus konnte sich nicht erinnern, diesem Augustus Rookwood jemals persönlich begegnet zu sein. An diese wahnsinnigen Augen hätte er sich mit Sicherheit erinnert. Obwohl der Mann ziemlich abgemagert war und die graue Gefängniskluft um seine knochigen Beine schlabberte, strahlte er eine Erhabenheit aus als wäre er zu einem Ball geladen.

Verblüfft hielt Remus den Atem an, als er bemerkte, dass Rookwood direkt vor seinem Stuhl stehen geblieben war. Er hob taxierend eine seiner fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen. Tonks versuchte ihn zum Weitergehen zu bewegen, aber Rookwood stand da wie festgewachsen und starrte auf Remus.

„Sei mir gegrüßt, mein williger Rüde", sagte der Todesser mit einer absolut einzigartigen Stimme – so einschmeichelnd wie das Schnurren eines Kätzchens und gleichzeitig so scharf und präzise wie das Fallbeil einer Guillotine.

„Nein, nicht, bitte, nein", stotterte Remus entsetzt und riss sich die Hände abwehrend vor das vom Schreck des Erkennens grotesk verzerrte Gesicht.

Tonks schrie ein paar wütende Befehle, aber Rookwood stand weiterhin unbewegt und leckte sich über die seltsam rostroten Lippen. Ginny sprang auf und zog ihren Zauberstab; Hermine, Ron und Harry folgten ihrem Beispiel. McGonagall lehnte sich mit ihrem Oberkörper leicht zur Seite, um Rookwood die Sicht auf Lupins zitternde Gestalt zu versperren.

„Remus, reiß' dich jetzt bitte zusammen", hörte Remus das beschwörende Raunen von McGonagalls Stimme.

„Ich kann nicht", stammelte er, „ich kann nicht mehr."

Trelawney lehnte sich ebenfalls etwas näher und verkündete mit dem siegesgewissen Brustton absoluter Überzeugung: „Nur keine Sorge, Mister Lupin, ich sehe es deutlich vor mir. Augustus Rookwood wird einen sehr langsamen und schmerzhaften Tod sterben."

„Gehen Sie sofort weiter", drohte Harry und stellte sich nun seinerseits schützend vor Lupin.

Hermine teilte Harrys Beherrschtheit ausnahmsweise überhaupt nicht. „Tonks", blaffte sie, „schaff' dieses Monstrum endlich hier weg."

Die Sicherheitsleute eilten zu dem Gefangenen und seiner Eskorte. Remus konnte ihre Schritte hören, die Schritte schwerer Stiefel. Er hörte Rookwood samtig lachen. Ihm war so, als hätte jemand gerade einen Knoten in seine Gedärme gemacht. Dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

Wenige Augenblicke später fand Remus zurück in die Realität des Verhandlungssaals, aber er fühlte sich, als sei er Stunden weg gewesen. Die besorgten Gesichter von Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Professor Trelawney musterten ihn prüfend. Minerva McGonagall hielt seine Arme mit ihren faltigen Händen umklammert.

„Er ist weg", stellte die Hogwarts-Schulleiterin sachlich fest, aber Remus konnte in ihren Augen lesen, dass sie voller Kummer war.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte Ron, was ihm einen deftigen Rippenstoß von Hermine einbrachte. Remus hörte deutlich wie sie den jungen Weasley mit Worten wie ‚Holzklotz' und ‚Mindestmaß an Einfühlungsvermögen' zurechtwies.

„Ich brauche nur ein wenig frische Luft", brachte Remus mühsam hervor. Als er sich schwerfällig von seinem Stuhl erhob, ließ Scrimgeour gerade wieder sein Hämmerchen auf das Pult donnern. Das schien richtig Spaß zu machen.

Remus vermied es tunlichst, noch einmal nach vorne zur Anklagebank zu schauen. Mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern schlurfte er in Richtung Ausgang. Er konnte die sorgenvoll bohrenden Blicke der anderen buchstäblich in seinem Rücken spüren. ‚Nur nicht umdrehen', sagte er zu sich selbst. Ein Sicherheitsbeamter öffnete ihm die große Flügeltür, und nur einen Atemzug später stand Lupin im Vorraum.

Die Fenster waren weit geöffnet und warmes Tageslicht erhellte die geräumige Vorhalle. Frische Luft wehte herein, und augenblicklich löste sich der Knoten in Remus' Brust etwas. An den Wänden hingen abstrakte Gemälde – farbenfroh mit wilden Linien und Klecksen. Die Modernisierungskampagne des Ministeriums hatte also auch vor den Innenausstattern nicht Halt gemacht. Die dunkelbraunen Holzbänke waren allerdings noch dieselben, auf denen vor circa zwanzig Jahren bereits die Besucher der ersten Todesserprozesse gewartet hatten.

Remus fuhr sich durch seine grauen Haare und registrierte ernüchtert, dass sie feucht von Schweiß waren. Wieder konnte er die unverbrauchte Luft genießen, die ihm nach seiner Gefangenschaft fast zur Droge geworden war. Luft war Freiheit. Er steuerte auf eine der Holzbänke zu und setzte sich. Eine spindeldürre Hexe mit einem riesenhaften Hut, der ihr Gesicht völlig verdeckte, las neben ihm in der Zeitung. Ein paar Plätze weiter hockte Neville Longbottom und sah noch immer ziemlich grünlich aus.

Remus genoss das Gefühl der wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut. Er schloss die Augen, um das blendende Tageslicht aus seinem Kopf auszusperren. Sein Geist fühlte sich merkwürdig leer an. Rookwood war mit einem Male weit weg. Es gab gerade nichts mehr als dieses wundervolle Licht und das sanfte Streicheln des Luftzugs und diese kleine, leise Melodie in seinen Gedanken. _Morgenstimmung_.

Remus hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit verstrichen war. Er fragte sich, ob er vielleicht eingeschlafen war, als laute Schritte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Mehrere Sicherheitsbeamte polterten den langen Korridor entlang auf den Sitzungssaal zu. Die Flügeltüren waren weit geöffnet, und Remus konnte drinnen die gierigen Blicke der Schaulustigen sehen, die auf den letzten Angeklagten warteten.

Die Sicherheitsbeamten kamen immer näher, und das Geräusch ihrer Stiefel ließ in Lupin wieder diese leichte Übelkeit aufwallen. Angespannt verknotete er seine Hände im Schoß und blickte ihnen entgegen. Hinter den bulligen Männern kam die dürre Gestalt Snapes in sein Sichtfeld. Der Zauberer trug die graue Kluft von Askaban. Seine Haare waren noch fettiger, als Remus sie kannte und klebten ihm in dicken Strähnen auf dem bleichen Gesicht.

Verwirrt bemerkte Remus, dass er tiefes Mitgefühl empfand. Snapes Kopf war gesenkt, und Alastor Moody lief mit erhobenem Zauberstab dicht hinter ihm. In Remus' Augen sah Mad-Eye gerade wie eine dicke, ziemlich zufriedene Qualle aus.

Die Sicherheitsleute des Ministeriums steuerten auf den Eingang des Sitzungssaals zu, aber der Gefangene schlug plötzlich, ohne auch nur aufzusehen, eine andere Richtung ein. Moody schimpfte lauthals, und Remus bekam wieder Angst, als der Todesser direkt auf ihn zuhielt. ‚Nicht du auch noch, nicht du', flehte er innerlich und musste wieder an Rookwood denken.

Dann stand einen Moment die Zeit still. Snape stoppte seine Schritte, Moody zeterte unverständliches Zeug, und Remus erwartete demütig die nächste Erniedrigung. Doch als diese ausblieb und Snape stattdessen nur kurz mit seinen schlanken Fingern Remus' verkrampfte Hände drückte, wich jegliche Farbe aus Remus' Gesicht und der Atem stockte ihm in den Lungen. Da waren sie wieder – diese Hände. Diese einfache Geste – halb Trost, halb Entschuldigung. Und dieses Mal konnte Remus den schlichten Silberring auch sehen, der mit metallener Kühle seine brennende Haut streifte.

Ein schwaches „Severus…" kam ihm über die Lippen. Remus wünschte sich mit einer wahnsinnigen Intensität, diese Berührung möge andauern, aber schon eine Sekunde später waren die rauen, so vertrauten Hände verschwunden. Snape drehte sich in einer schwungvollen Bewegung zu seinem zuständigen Auror um.

„Nun können wir gehen", erklärte Snape tonlos. Moody gab eine gurgelnde Beleidigung von sich, und mit dem letzten Bisschen Würde, dass Snape geblieben war, ließ er sich in den Sitzungssaal drängen. Seinem Schicksal entgegen.

Remus saß da. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sein Schicksal hatte gerade seine Hände berührt, wie damals. Die Macht des Erkennens überrollte ihn schier. Und nun schlossen sich die Türen des Verhandlungsraums mit einem unfreundlichen Knarren. Snape war verschwunden. Remus' Gedanken rasten, er versuchte zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war, was das für ihn bedeutete, was er mit diesem Wissen denn nun anfangen sollte.

Die Minuten verstrichen. Diese kleine Ewigkeit, in der Remus nur das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes in den Venen hörte und dann und wann das unterdrückte Husten Nevilles. ‚Was soll ich nur tun?', fragte Remus sich immer wieder. Auf seinen ineinander verschlungenen Händen haftete noch die Erinnerung an Snapes Berührung. Halb Trost, halb Entschuldigung.

Still verwoben sich die Linien auf den Gemälden ineinander. Ein dunkelroter Strich beschrieb viele Kurven und Windungen, bevor er in einem riesigen grünen Farbklecks endete. Das Rot und das Grün verschwammen vor Remus' Augen zu einem schmutzigen Braun. Es erinnerte Remus an Erde, an seine eigenen Wurzeln, an den Anfang und das Ende.

Ein Ruck ging durch seinen angespannten Körper. Ohne weiter über das nachzudenken, was er tat, stand Remus auf und eilte zu den Flügeltüren. Er stieß sie auf, und ihr Knarren war so laut, dass er augenblicklich die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden hatte. Sein Blick war verschleiert, er fühlte sich wie ferngesteuert, als er den Mittelgang bis zur Absperrung entlanglief. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins registrierte er, dass die Sicherheitsleute sich bereit machten, ihn im Zweifelsfall mit Gewalt aus dem Saal zu entfernen. Es war ihm egal. Seine Augen kannten nur ein Ziel.

Severus Snape saß auf der Anklagebank. Seine Haltung war so steif wie eh und je, aber sein gesenktes Haupt erzählte von gebrochenem Stolz. Er war noch dürrer geworden in der Gefangenschaft. Die Knochen zeichneten sich unter der fleckigen grauen Kleidung ab.

„Was wollen Sie, Mister Lupin", fragte da Scrimgeour im Tonfall bemühter Höflichkeit.

Remus hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und fällte eine Entscheidung. „Snape", erklärte er fest. Severus sah nicht auf.

Scrimgeour, Moody und die meisten Anwesenden schienen dies für einen gelungenen Scherz zu halten. „Mister Lupin", sagte Scrimgeour mit einem ungeschickten Grinsen, „bitte setzen Sie sich. Dies hier ist eine Gerichtsverhandlung und wahrlich der falsche Ort für schlechte Witze."

„Es war kein Witz, Minister", antwortete Remus, und nun lächelte er selbst sehr eigentümlich, „dem Orden des Phönix liegen Beweise für die Unschuld von Severus Snape vor. Leider ist es uns nicht möglich, Ihnen diese zugänglich zu machen. Severus Snape hat sich keinesfalls des Hochverrats schuldig gemacht. Alle seine Taten erfolgten im Zusammenhang mit seiner Spionagetätigkeit."

Es war totenstill im Saal geworden.

Doch dann zerschnitt das kehlige Lachen Moodys das Schweigen. „So ein Unsinn", wieherte er, und in Remus' Augen traten Tränen.

„Ich verlange die sofortige Auslieferung Snapes an den Orden des Phönix", sagte Remus, bevor ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen seiner Kehle entkam.

„Welche Beweise?", wollte Scrimgeour scheinheilig wissen, aber seine Frage blieb unbeantwortet.

Ginny Weasley hatte sich von ihrem Stuhl erhoben. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, welche Beweggründe Remus für diesen Auftritt hatte, aber es war ihr auch gleichgültig. Für sie zählte allein, dass Remus nach Monaten der Gleichgültigkeit das erste Mal wieder für etwas eintrat. Er stand hier und versuchte zu kämpfen. So lange hatte Ginny darauf gewartet. Und wenn Snape derjenige war, der Remus aus seiner Lethargie reißen konnte, dann sollte es eben so sein.

„Ich wurde ebenfalls eingeweiht", sagte Ginny mit zitternder Stimme.

Hermine sprang neben ihrer Freundin auf. „Ich ebenso", erklärte die junge Frau und griff nach Ginnys Hand. Auch Ron erhob sich von seinem Platz, er nickte schwach.

Scrimgeour und Moody lachten nun aus vollem Halse. „Was wird denn das hier?", höhnte Moody, „ihr seid doch Kinder. Wer sollte euch einweihen in die Pläne des Ordens und mich nicht?"

Minerva McGonagall stand auf. „Das kann ich erklären, Alastor", sagte sie mit ihrer besten Lehrerstimme, „da Sie und Mister Snape ein alter Hass verbindet, hielt Albus Dumbledore es für sicherer, Sie nicht einzuweihen, um eventuelle Streitigkeiten zu vermeiden."

Bei der Erwähnung von Dumbledores Namen war ein lautstarkes Getuschel im Saal ausgebrochen. McGonagall wusste, dass sie hier eine saftige Lüge auftischte, aber wenn diese Lüge ihnen allen Remus Lupin zurückbringen konnte – den missbrauchten, ausgebrannten Remus Lupin zurückverwandeln konnte in den lebenslustigen, starken Zauberer – war sie es allemal wert. Und Minerva konnte deutlich sehen, dass es Remus ernst war.

Tränen der Verzweiflung mischten sich auf Remus' warmer Haut mit Tränen der Hoffnung und Rührung. Er blickte zwischen Snape und seinen Freunden hin und her. Er hatte gewusst, dass er Freunde hatte, aber wie gut sie es mit ihm meinten, spürte er erst jetzt. Als seine Augen jedoch Scrimgeours Blick einfingen, wurde ihm klar, dass sie längst nicht gewonnen hatten. Er schluckte trocken.

„Beenden Sie diese Farce", donnerte Scrimgeour und von Heiterkeit war in seinem wutverzerrten Gesicht keine Spur mehr zu sehen.

„Aber, Minister", versuchte Lupin es noch einmal, „Sie haben doch den Orden gehört. Severus Snape ist unschuldig. Wir fordern seine unverzügliche Auslieferung."

Moody lachte wieder auf, aber das Gemurmel der Anwesenden schwoll an. Und als sich schließlich Harry Potter von seinem Platz erhob, stürzten sich die Pressefotografen wie die Habichte auf den jungen Mann. Harrys Gesicht war wie versteinert. Blitzlichter flammten auf, und jeder im Saal wartete voller Spannung, was der Junge-der-die-Welt-gerettet-hatte nun sagen würde.

„Professor Snape hat unter großem Risiko für sein eigenes Leben stets für den Orden des Phönix gearbeitet", berichtete Harry in neutralem Tonfall, „im letzten Jahr vor seinem Tod vertraute mir Dumbledore an, dass Snape ihn würde ermorden müssen, um seine Spionagetätigkeit zu festigen. Es war dem Orden leider nicht möglich, das Ministerium davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, bevor nicht alle Todesser des inneren Zirkels verurteilt waren. Wir schulden alle Professor Snape großen Dank und müssen uns in aller Form entschuldigen, dass er so lange in Askaban einsitzen musste, nur um den Ablauf der Verhandlungen nicht zu gefährden durch seine vorzeitige Befreiung."

Ginny sah bewundernd zu ihrem Freund. Sie kannte viele seiner Qualitäten, aber solche Lügen hatte sie von ihm nicht erwartet. Und Harry zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als er der ganzen Welt diese haarsträubende Geschichte auftischte.

„Ich verlange ebenfalls die sofortige Auslieferung von Professor Snape an den Orden. Ohne seine Hilfe wäre der Sieg über Tom Riddle niemals möglich gewesen", fügte Harry noch an.

Dann brach der Jubel los. Harry Potter hatte gesprochen. Scrimgeour plärrte Befehle, klopfte mit seinem Hämmerchen, aber nichts half. Die Sicherheitsbeamten gehorchten nicht, sondern standen nur mit unschlüssigen Mienen herum. Moodys Kopf war feuerrot, aber er öffnete trotzdem zähneknirschend die Holztür der Barriere. Die Leute riefen Snapes Namen, als sei er ein heimgekehrter Held. Harry Potter, der Junge, dem sie alle ihr Leben verdankten, hatte gesprochen. Es musste alles wahr sein. Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr.

Remus trat langsam in den inneren Bereich des Sitzungssaals. Snape hatte immer noch nicht aufgesehen. Remus konnte erkennen, dass er am ganzen Leib zitterte. Die Leute feierten ihn. Es bildeten sich Snape-Sprechchöre. Die Menschen applaudierten, pfiffen und johlten.

Remus legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf Snapes Schulter. „Lass uns gehen", flüsterte er, und Snape erhob sich tatsächlich, die Augen auf die Schuhspitzen geheftet. Die Fotografen scharten sich um die beiden Männer, aber Remus gelang es, den dürren Todesser an ihnen vorbei zu dirigieren.

Remus schaute kurz dankbar zu Ginny, Hermine, Harry, Ron und McGonagall. Alle fünf lächelten ihm zu, auch wenn bei manchen dieses Lächeln reichlich geziert und künstlich wirkte. Und dann begannen auch sie zu applaudieren.

Alles Lügen, alles nur wilde Spekulationen ohne Hand und Fuß, aber Snape war frei.


	4. Chapter 4

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Halb Trost, halb Entschuldigung**

**4. Kapitel: Liebe**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liebe, fast greifbare Liebe, durchflutete Lupins Nervenbahnen. Tonnen von außer Kontrolle geratenen Neurotransmittern kitzelten seine Synapsen. Ihm war als stünde er unter Strom. Snape hingegen sah so aus, als wäre jeder seiner Muskeln erschlafft. Nur noch die bleiche Haut schien seine Knochen und Organe zusammenzuhalten. Er wirkte um Jahre gealtert.

Für ein Grundstück mitten im Herzen der britischen Hauptstadt war der Garten des Hauses am Grimmauld Place 12 ungewöhnlich weitläufig. Knorrige Platanen umsäumten ein großes, gepflegtes Rasenstück. Vereinzelte Rosensträucher, die im Frühling wundervolle weiße Blüten trugen, lockerten das Gesamtbild etwas auf. Jetzt, im Spätsommer, wirkten die Pflanzen allerdings alle etwas ausgedörrt.

Remus fühlte das Adrenalin durch seine Adern jagen, als er sich neben den anderen Mann auf eine der gusseisernen Bänke setzte. Er war seit der Rückkehr vom Ministerium nicht mehr von Snapes Seite gewichen, und Ginny und Harry hatten auch ohne Worte verstanden, dass die beiden Zauberer nun etwas Zeit für sich brauchten. Ihre Fragen konnten sie auch noch später stellen. Viel später. Der Krieg war vorbei. Sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt.

Die Bank war vom Licht der Sonne angenehm aufgewärmt. Remus blickte zur Black'schen Villa. Das Gebäude konnte einen neuen Anstrich vertragen. Das Küchenfenster war geöffnet, und Remus war sich sicher, dass dort drinnen Ginny, Harry oder alle beide saßen und dann und wann einen neugierigen Blick in den Garten warfen. Sollten sie doch, er hatte nichts zu verbergen. Er fühlte sich so sicher wie seit Monaten nicht mehr.

Remus sah wieder zu Snape, der leicht gebückt neben ihm mehr auf der Bank kauerte als saß und auf seine Hände starrte. Das Sonnenlicht reflektierte schwärmerisch auf der glatten Oberfläche seines Silberrings. Die Gefängniskluft wies einige Löcher und Risse auf, und Remus fragte sich unweigerlich, ob es fair war, gerade jetzt mit Severus zu sprechen. Der Mann brauchte dringend ein Bad, eine Rasur und frische Kleidung.

„Können wir reden? Oder möchtest du dich erst waschen?", begann Remus vorsichtig das Gespräch.

Severus schwieg. Seine Fingernägel hinterließen kleine halbmondförmige Abdrücke auf dem weißen Fleisch seines rechten Handrückens. Er zitterte wieder, und Remus fragte sich, ob er ihn wohl berühren durfte. Er verspürte den tiefen Wunsch, diesem Mann etwas von der Wärme und Geborgenheit zurückzugeben, die dieser ihm in den dunkelsten Stunden seines Lebens geschenkt hatte. Remus wunderte sich, dass allein die Anwesenheit des anderen Mannes – des Fremden, wie er ihn genannt hatte – ausreichte, um die bedrohlichen Geister der Vergangenheit in den Hintergrund treten zu lassen. Ob sie jemals gänzlich verschwinden würden, wagte er nicht zu fragen.

„Severus, sag' doch etwas", bat Remus nach einer Weile, nachdem er überzeugt war, dass Severus nicht mehr antworten würde.

Severus atmete tief ein. Es klang wie das Rasseln schwerer Ketten. Er hob den Kopf und sah zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit in Remus' Gesicht. „Warum tun Sie das, Lupin?", fragte er steif. Seine Stimme klang blechern, unbenutzt.

„Fragst du mich das wirklich?", entgegnete Remus mit sanfter Verwunderung. Er versuchte in Snapes schwarzen Augen zu lesen, aber sie waren seltsam matt und trüb. In seiner Erinnerung hatte Snape immer diese stolzen, magischen Augen gehabt. Wo waren sie geblieben?

„Ja, ich frage das wirklich. Was haben Sie mit mir vor?", wiederholte Snape seine Frage, und wenn Remus seinem Instinkt trauen würde, wäre er sich sicher, dass Snape Angst hatte, wenn nicht gar Panik. Remus konnte nicht fassen, dass der Mann, der ihm acht Monate den Hintern gewischt hatte, seine intimsten Stellen inzwischen vielleicht besser kannte als er selbst, mit ihm sprach als wäre Remus sein Gebieter. Das war einfach falsch. Die Zeit dieser mächtigen Ikonen war vorbei: Dumbledore war tot, Voldemort war vernichtet. Es gab keine Gebieter mehr, keine falschen Meister. Und Remus war so oder so die denkbar schlechteste Besetzung für eine solche Rolle. Und dennoch – Snapes Haltung war so demütig, so unterwürfig, so voller ungeschminkter Furcht. Remus konnte sich nicht erklären, womit er dieses Verhalten bei dem anderen Mann ausgelöst hatte.

„Denkst du, ich tue dir etwas an?", fragte er ungläubig.

Snape nickte schwach. Er zog seinen Kopf etwas ein, als wolle er sich schützen. Ein paar Tauben landeten auf der Rasenfläche und watschelten im Gras herum. Die letzten Augustsstrahlen der Sonne glitten über die krummen Äste der Platanen. Lange Schatten wanderten über das Grün der Wiese.

„Wieso sollte ich dir etwas antun?", brachte Remus vollkommen fassungslos heraus. Er konnte sich partout nichts vorstellen, was er getan haben könnte, dass Snape auf solch einen absurden Gedanken kam. Schließlich hatte er ihn gerade vor einer Zukunft in Askaban bewahrt – einer Zukunft, die keine war.

„Rache." Nur ein Wort, aber Remus' Eingeweide zogen sich bei dem Klang von Severus' Stimme schmerzhaft zusammen. Snape hörte sich so schwach an, so gebrochen, so wund.

„Es gibt nichts, wofür ich mich bei dir rächen könnte", erwiderte Remus mit fester Stimme, „im Gegenteil, ich wollte dir danken." Er rutschte etwas näher an Severus heran. In seinen Venen pochte wieder das Blut von innen gegen seine Haut.

„Danken?", echote Snape hohl, „ich habe schreckliche Verbrechen begangen. Ich habe meinen Mentor getötet. Ich habe den Orden verraten. Ich habe Gifte zubereitet, mit denen Menschen gequält wurden. Ich habe…"

Remus unterbrach ihn mit einer harschen Handbewegung. „Das interessiert mich im Augenblick nicht. Wir haben alle schwere Fehler gemacht in diesem schrecklichen Krieg. Und irgendwann möchte ich gern mit dir darüber sprechen, aber nicht jetzt", sagte er entschlossen, „jetzt geht es mir nur um das, was du für mich getan hast. Danke, Severus."

Der trübe Schleier auf Snapes Augen lichtete sich etwas, sie wurden wieder groß, schwarz und unendlich tief. „Ich hätte viel mehr für Sie tun müssen. Danken Sie mir nicht", entgegnete Snape mit solcher Traurigkeit, dass es Remus weh tat. Instinktiv legte er seine Hand auf Severus' magere Finger. Sofort empfand er diese unheimliche Vertrautheit, diese allumfassende Geborgenheit. Und in seiner Seele hörte er wieder die stumme Botschaft dieser Geste. Halb Trost, halb Entschuldigung. Und Snape schien es ebenfalls zu spüren, denn ein kläglicher Seufzer entkam seiner Kehle.

In Remus' braune Augen traten wie so oft in der letzten Zeit Tränen, als er bemerkte, dass nicht nur er diese Berührung brauchte wie die Luft zum Atmen, sondern dass es Severus nicht anders erging. Seine Hand ruhte mit dem Gewicht einer Feder auf Severus' leicht rauer Haut. Und Remus weinte haltlos drauflos. Niemals hätte er für möglich gehalten, dass es in seiner Psyche einen Befreiungsschlag dieser Wucht geben würde, wenn er diese Hände wieder spüren würde. Diese Hände. Alle Erinnerungen kamen zu ihm zurück, und ihr Schmerz war zwar unmittelbarer aber auch erträglicher. Die grausamen Erinnerungen verloren durch diese Berührung ihre dämonische Anziehungskraft. Remus drohte nicht, sich selbst zu verlieren. Der Schmerz war real, kein alptraumhaftes Trugbild, das ihn verschlingen wollte.

„Es tut mir alles so leid", sagte Severus da stockend, und als Remus seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite drehte, konnte er sehen, dass die schwarzen Augen des anderen noch dunkler geworden waren durch die Flüssigkeit, die sich in ihnen sammelte. Ihr tiefes Funkeln gab Snape diesen unglaublichen Zauber von Jugend und Lebendigkeit zurück.

„Alles, ich habe alles falsch gemacht", sprach Severus brüchig weiter, „ich verdiene deinen Dank nicht. Ich verdiene nicht einmal deine Vergebung. Ich verdiene Askaban." Er zitterte wieder am ganzen Körper, aber Remus löste die Berührung ihrer Hände nicht.

„Was haben sie dir angetan?", fragte Remus einem Impuls folgend und blinzelte ein paar neue Tränen weg.

Severus' Stimme klang wie das Winseln eines getretenen Hundes. „Hilft es dir, wenn ich dir sage, dass die Wachen in Askaban den Todessern in ihren Methoden durchaus das Wasser reichen können." Er wandte schamhaft sein Gesicht ab – eine Geste, die Remus nie an dem stolzen Mann gesehen hatte. Remus spürte Übelkeit in sich aufkommen, als ihm die Bedeutung von Snapes Worten klar wurde.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte für dich da sein können, wie du es warst", schluchzte er und drückte die fremde und doch so bekannte Hand plötzlich ganz fest. Das Metall von Snapes Ring presste sich glatt und kühl gegen seine brennende Haut.

„Ich habe es nicht anders verdient", meinte Severus ungewöhnlich klar.

„Sei nicht so grausam zu dir", bat Remus heiser vor Traurigkeit, „ich hätte dich befreien müssen. Ich hätte schon viel früher ahnen müssen, dass du es warst. Ich hätte begreifen müssen, dass nur du mein stummer Helfer sein konntest. Ohne dich wäre ich gestorben in diesen acht Monaten. Es tut mir so unendlich leid."

Da saßen sie nun. Der Spätsommerwind spielte liebevoll mit den trockenen Blättern der Rosenbüsche. Die Sonne malte ein bezauberndes Gold auf die Wiese. Severus und Remus hatten sich beieinander entschuldigt, wo es doch nichts zu entschuldigen gab. Alles war gesagt – vorerst. Denn Entschuldigung war nur der halbe Weg zur Heilung. Eine Entschuldigung ohne Vergebung konnte niemals etwas heilen. Und Heilung brauchten sie beide. Sie wussten es und konnten es doch auch so deutlich in den Augen des anderen lesen. All das Leid, all der Schmerz schrie nach dem Trost, den Remus in den letzten sechs Monaten immer gesucht und nirgends hatte finden können. Trost, den er nur in dieser Berührung empfunden hatte, während Snape in den Kerkern des dunklen Lords ihr Ritual vollzogen hatte.

Eigentlich waren Worte zwischen ihnen überflüssig. Beide wussten, was der andere getan hatte. Beide wussten, was sie selbst getan, gefühlt hatten. Remus spürte, dass da etwas heranwuchs zwischen ihnen. Es würde viel Zeit brauchen, viel Geduld, viel Arbeit. Wie ein Samenkorn, das Erde braucht, Wasser und Sonnenlicht und sehr viel Pflege, um irgendwann ein großer, mächtiger Baum werden zu können. Aber zwischen ihnen konnte Remus den Willen spüren, es heranwachsen zu lassen, und das überwältigte ihn so sehr, dass er einfach Worte dafür finden musste, so schlicht und banal sie im Endeffekt auch wären.

Remus konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurück halten. Er musste es einfach sagen. Die Worte brannten auf seinen Stimmbändern, brachten sie zum Schwingen, obwohl er sie noch gar nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Er wusste, wie irrsinnig dieses überwältigende Gefühl in seiner Brust war, aber es entsprach der nackten Wahrheit. Remus suchte Snapes Augen. Hatten sie eben noch feucht geglänzt, dann waren sie jetzt nass. Mehrere dicke Tränen flossen träge über das hohlwangige Gesicht. Remus seufzte gequält. Er musste es sagen. Es ging nicht anders.

„Du hast mir sehr gefehlt", brachte er krächzend heraus.

„Du bist verrückt, Remus", antwortete Severus, aber Remus spürte, dass Severus das gleiche empfand. Dann schüttelte ein qualvoller Krampf Snapes abgemagerten Körper. Sein Weinen klang wie das Röcheln eines Sterbenden. Er sackte in sich zusammen, und Remus sah das unkontrollierte Zucken seiner Schultern. Snape weinte. Sie waren beide erwachsene Männer, und dennoch saßen sie hier und heulten wie kleine Jungen.

Remus wollte dem anderen Mann das geben, was sein eigener Körper so unmissverständlich als größte Sehnsucht formulierte, seit Snape seine Hände in der Vorhalle des Ministeriums berührt hatte. Remus wusste, dass Snape ihn angefasst hatte, um sich zu verabschieden und jetzt war doch alles anders gekommen. Er riss das wimmernde menschliche Bündel in der stinkenden Sträflingskleidung an sich. Er wollte ihn, wollte den Trost des anderen Körpers, und er fühlte, dass Snape diesen Trost ebenso brauchte.

Remus wiegte den geschwächten Körper Snapes in seinen Armen wie eine Porzellanpuppe. Snape fühlte sich so gut an, so zerbrechlich und doch so sicher. Er roch für Remus auf zauberhafte Weise zu gleichen Teilen nach dem Schweiß und der Angst Askabans und dieser erdigen Würze, die Remus in seiner Haft als so großartig empfunden hatte. Remus fing an, eine Melodie zu summen. Diese Melodie war in seinen Gedanken erschienen, und sein eigenes Summen war ihm nur halb bewusst. Aber es klang gut. Es klang nach Trost. Später würde er nicht mehr zweifelsfrei sagen können, ob es _Solvejgs Wiegenlied_ oder _Herzwunden_ gewesen war, dass ihm über die ausgetrockneten Lippen gekommen war. Aber es war auch egal. Es war Trost. Endlich.

Snape presste sich eng an den warmen Körper des anderen, er schlang seinerseits seine Arme um Remus' Hüften und konnte gar nicht fassen, dass er noch ein Mal in seinem verpfuschten Leben so etwas Wundervolles, so etwas unschuldig Reines erleben durfte. Er hatte nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass Remus ihm verzeihen könnte, und nun spürte er, dass er nie von ihm gehasst worden war. Er weinte wie nie in seinem Leben und hatte das Gefühl unter diesen zärtlichen Händen zu verbrennen. In Scham, in Dankbarkeit, in Liebe. Eine leise Melodie drang an sein Ohr, die er gut kannte. Gedämpft durch den Stoff von Remus' Hemd fiel er in das Summen ein. Später würde er nicht mehr zweifelsfrei sagen können, ob es _Peer Gynts Heimkehr_ oder _Letzter Frühling_ gewesen war, dass ihm über die ausgetrockneten Lippen gekommen war. Aber es war auch egal. Es war Trost. Endlich.

Eine leise Windböe streichelte ihre Haare und bewegte sachte das Gras. Eine graue Taube flog auf und flatterte durch die Luft. Sie flog zum Haus und ließ sich auf dem schmutzigen Marmor der Fensterbank nieder. Ginny trat etwas hinter dem Vorhang hervor, und auch ihr flammend rotes Haar wiegte sanft im Luftzug des Spätsommers hin und her. Der Vogel schreckte erneut auf und verabschiedete sich mit einem empörten Gurren in den Himmel.

Ginny sah eine lange Zeit aus dem Küchenfenster. Ihr war angenehm warm. Sie fragte sich insgeheim, warum es ihr eigentlich so verdammt gleichgültig war, was Remus dazu bewegt hatte, für Snape zu lügen. Ihr angeborener Gerechtigkeitssinn hätte ihr eigentlich verbieten müssen für Snape auszusagen, aber sie redete sich ein, dass sie in Wirklichkeit für Remus ausgesagt hatte. Sie hätte alles getan, um Remus wieder aufrichtig lächeln zu sehen. Sie hätte alles getan, damit Remus wieder gesund werden könnte. Und wenn sie die beiden Männer draußen im Garten so sah, war sie sich absolut sicher, dass nicht nur Remus wieder gesund werden musste.

Mehr als Ginny die Schritte hinter sich hörte, fühlte sie die beruhigende Präsenz von Harrys Körper. Seine starken Arme umfingen sie von hinten, und er legte seinen Kopf zärtlich auf ihrer Schulter ab. Sie konnte fühlen, dass er eigentümlich lächelte.

„Du bist sehr neugierig, mein Schatz", sagte er tadelnd, aber Ginny wusste, dass er sie einfach zu gern aufzog.

„Ja, das bin ich wohl", gab sie grinsend zu und lehnte sich an seinen Brustkorb.

Sie blickten in den Garten, und Harry fiel auf, dass er wohl bald wieder die Platanen zurückschneiden musste. Ginnys Augen ruhten jedoch auf dem merkwürdigen Paar, dass auf einer der Bänke saß. Sie hatte bis vor einer Stunde noch halbherzig in ihrem Henrik-Ibsen-Band herumgeblättert, als die beiden Zauberer im Garten angefangen hatten hemmungslos zu weinen. Alarmiert hatte Ginny das Buch weggelegt, und seitdem hatte sie ihre Augen nicht mehr von den Männern abwenden können. Irgendwann hatte Remus Snape in seine Arme gezogen, und nun saßen sie seit einer halben Ewigkeit da und klammerten sich aneinander wie Liebende, die sich nach Jahren wieder gefunden hatten. Es war merkwürdig. Aber Ginny konnte fühlen, dass von Snape keine Gefahr ausging. Ihr war so, als würde dort draußen im heraufziehenden Abendrot des Gartens ein Grundstein für etwas Neues, etwas Großes, etwas Besonderes gelegt. Als hätte jemand einen Samen eingepflanzt und nun würden die ersten Wurzeln im Erdreich ausschlagen.

„Wie lange stehst du hier schon?", riss Harrys liebevolle Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Schon eine ganze Weile", gab die junge Hexe zu, ohne sich dessen zu generieren. Harry würde ihr deshalb niemals Vorhaltungen machen.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er leise an ihrem Hals und hauchte dann einen Kuss auf die sommersprossige Haut, „und was meinst du? Haben wir das Richtige getan?"

„Ja", antwortete Ginny mit aller Überzeugungskraft, derer sie fähig war, in dieses eine simple Wort zu legen.

„Dann ist es gut", stellte Harry in neutralem Ton fest, „der Krieg hat schon so viele, zu viele Opfer gefordert. Niemand wird wieder lebendig, nur weil Snape in Askaban dahinsiecht. Meiner Meinung nach wollte das Ministerium mit diesem Schauprozess ohnehin nur der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, mit welcher Härte sie durchgreifen."

Ginny griff nach Harrys Händen und zog seine Arme enger um ihren grazilen Körper. Sie wusste genau um seine Resignation, was die Methoden der Politiker anging. Sie wusste, um seine Verzweiflung, nicht gegen sie kämpfen zu können. Das Ministerium war nicht Voldemort, die Politiker waren nicht vordergründig böse – das machte es kompliziert. Sie waren durchtrieben, machtbesessen, aber verdammt clever. Und Ginny spürte jeden Tag aufs Neue wie sehr Harry darunter litt. Und eben diese Frustration hatte vielleicht auch den letzten Ausschlag gegeben, warum Harry sich für Snape eingesetzt hatte. Harry war nicht dumm, er wusste genau, dass seine Stimme in der Zaubererwelt Gewicht hatte, seit er über Voldemort triumphiert hatte. Scrimgeour war in der Verhandlung seine eigene Geltungssucht zur Stolperfalle geworden, weil das Publikum – angeheizt durch Harrys Fürsprache – Snapes Freilassung gefordert hatte. Und Politiker brauchten immer und zu jeder Zeit Wähler, brauchten Öffentlichkeit. Sie sind käuflich. Snapes Verurteilung wäre die allerschlechteste Publicity gewesen. Und wenn Scrimgeour seine Überwachungsgesetze durchboxen wollte, brauchte er den Rückhalt der Bevölkerung. Ohne die Presse säße Snape wahrscheinlich jetzt in einer feuchten Zelle in Askaban ohne eine einzige Erinnerung.

„Er wird Remus helfen, wieder er selbst zu werden", versuchte Ginny ihren Geliebten von den trüben Gedanken und der Verbitterung über den machthungrigen Scrimgeour und die erbärmliche Rückgradlosigkeit all der anderen Politiker abzulenken.

„Das glaube ich auch", entgegnete Harry, „aber dennoch ist es mehr als merkwürdig. Ob wir je erfahren, was die beiden verbindet?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Ginny plötzlich sehr leise, da im Garten eine Veränderung vor sich gegangen war. „Sieh nur", wies sie Harry an.

Das junge Paar stand Arm in Arm am Fenster, und ihre Blicke hatten das gleiche Ziel. Der hellblaue Vorhang wehte neben ihnen leicht in der frischen Brise, vereinzelte Tauben staksten durch das Gras, und die Schatten wurden länger. Langsam zog der Abend herauf.

Die beiden Zauberer hatten ihre Umarmung gelöst und saßen nun dicht beieinander und schauten einander vertraut an. Es bot sich ein seltsames Bild. Remus, der ihnen im vergangenen halben Jahr solche Sorgen gemacht hatte, wirkte gegen die fragile Blässe Snapes unwahrscheinlich kräftig. Snape sah noch leichenhafter aus als sonst. Ginny dachte darüber nach, dass sie dringend ein paar alte Klamotten von Sirius herauskramen musste, damit Snape aus dieser scheußlichen Gefangenenkluft herauskam. Es beruhigte sie, dass offensichtlich keiner der beiden noch weinte.

Ginny konnte Harrys amüsiertes Glucksen hören, als draußen im Garten Remus seine Hand zögernd ausstreckte und Snape durch das ungewaschene Haar strich. Sie konnte sehen, wie Snape leicht den Kopf zur Seite neigte, als befürchte er, geschlagen zu werden. Snape wirkte auf die junge Frau genauso verletzlich wie Remus' zarte Berührung. Über den angrenzenden Häuserdächern zog ein Schwarm Tauben seine Bahnen. Remus zog die Hand zurück, um sie auf der Rückenlehne der Bank abzulegen, und Ginny befand, dass etwas unendlich Gelöstes in seiner freimütigen Körpersprache lag. Er lächelte nun, und Ginnys Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung.

Snape sagte wohl irgendetwas, aber Ginny und Harry standen zu weit weg, um etwas zu verstehen. Dann konnten sie sehen, wie Snape eine seiner Hände in die von Remus legte. Remus umfasste einen der Finger. Ginny kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Remus wohl einen Ring abzog. Einen Moment hielt Remus etwas in der Hand. Snape wirkte irgendwie schamhaft und gehemmt, so ganz anders als die beiden Jugendlichen ihn aus ihrer Schulzeit kannten. Dann steckte Remus Snapes Ring auf einen seiner Finger, und Snape sah dem Schauspiel ebenso schweigend zu wie die beiden heimlichen Beobachter im Haus.

„Was tun die da?", fragte Harry verwundert dicht an Ginnys Haar. Ein Duft von Wildblumen umgab ihre zierliche Gestalt.

„Es sieht so aus, als hätte Snape Remus gerade seinen Ring geschenkt", antwortete Ginny nachdenklich. Sie konnte Harrys Lächeln an ihrem Ohr fühlen.

„Die sind ja völlig durchgeknallt", kicherte er, und auch Ginnys Schmunzeln vertiefte sich.

„Das kannst du laut sagen", erwiderte sie und kuschelte sich noch dichter an seinen warmen Körper.

„Lieber nicht, sonst hören sie uns noch", feixte Harry und küsste wieder ihren schlanken Hals. Ginny konnte die Bügel seiner Brille fühlen, die sich in ihren Haaren verfingen. Ein so vertrautes Gefühl, dass sie mit tiefer Verbundenheit und Glück erfüllte. Sie drehte sich langsam in seiner Umarmung, um sich von ihrem Geliebten küssen zu lassen.

Und da Ginny und Harry sich von diesem Moment an im Taumel ihrer persönlichen Zuneigung verloren, konnten nur einige Tauben Zeuge von der neuerlichen Umarmung zwischen Severus Snape und Remus Lupin im Black'schen Garten werden. Und wenn es einen der Vögel interessiert hätte, wäre ihm auch aufgefallen, dass der schlechtgekleidete Mann mit dem grauen Haar dem kränklich aussehenden Schwarzhaarigen einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die hellen, spröden Lippen hauchte. Halb Vergebung, halb Versprechen.

--Fin--


End file.
